Living in a Secret
by xXxIchxLiebexLxXx
Summary: Two boys in love. Trying to keep it a secret.
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever tried to keep a secret from all of the people around you?

Well, I have. From _almost _everyone.

I kept the secret that I, a sixteen-year-old boy, have a seventeen-year-old boyfriend.

And here's how my story starts.

School started as usual, nothing new or out of the ordinary. Biology sucked as usual, and I was given a 54 for my newest quiz grade.

'Great. My parents are going to have a fucking fit,' I thought to myself. I was nearly failing this class, and I could NOT afford to repeat it. No way in hell.

Cough cough cough.

Came from the back of the room, probably the door, if I was right. No use in looking, right? What could be so interesting?

Our teacher, Ms. Andrews, looked away from her precious lecture, and her expression changed from her usual annoyed look and it turned into one of border-edge tolerance.

"Ah, so our new student has decided to grace us with his presence, has he? Blake Davis, correct?" Hmm, this could be promising.

"Yeah, I am. Sorry, I'm late." The voice was thin and wispy-sounding, almost to the point of a whisper. It couldn't be the voice of a guy, right? No, no it's a guy.

Blake Davis has black hair down to his shoulders, multiple piercings on his bottom lip, ears and eyebrows, piercing dark blue eyes; his black jeans and MCR shirt hung off of his skinny frame, and the Vans he wore were black-and-white checkered. But his face was gaunt and very pale.

"Well, sit down! I haven't got all day! I'm not like all you teenagers, care-free and wild!" Ms. Andrews could really launch into an "I hate modern teenagers" rant. She's like, 60 or 70, give or take a couple decades.

And, of course, Blake sat down next to me, coughing a few times as he did so. He glanced over at me, studied my face a bit, and spoke in that low whisper of his.

"Hello, I'm Blake. Heh, but you knew that."

"Yep." He was kind of cute.

"May I know your name?" Gah! So polite!

"Eli White." I was trying so hard to not tackle him right then and there, he was so cute. I had fallen head-over-heels in a matter of seconds. And already I was worried about his coughing every few seconds.

"I'm sorry about my coughing. I have a cold right now."

"S'okay. Everyone gets colds." Aww, he's sick. Aah! Snap out of it, Eli! You barely know the kid!

"Heh, I get colds a lot. Headaches and fevers, too."

"Ah, right." Germ lips?! Aww…man!

Blake's POV

I don't think the teacher likes me very much, judging by her reaction to my being late. Too much like my parents.

And the only available seat is next to a boy who doesn't seem to be enjoying this class. But he is a cutie, I'll give him that.

I'm about to sit down when the damn coughing starts up again. God, what I wouldn't give to not be sick all the time. I wouldn't be teased about it so much. But my immune system doesn't agree with me. I even had to repeat a year because I was out sick so many days.

The boy next to me seemed to be glancing over at me, so I stared back. He was squirming a little, so I decided it might be fun to see what he'd do if I talked to him.

"Hello, I'm Blake. Heh, you already knew that."

"Yep." Ouch! He's being cold.

"May I know your name?" I wonder if I'm being too persistent. Oh, well.

"Eli White." Eli, huh? Cute name. Then it happened again. I began to cough some more.

"I'm sorry about my coughing. I have a cold right now." Don't I always?

"S'okay. Everyone gets colds." He doesn't seem to be reacting as I thought. Darn.

"Heh, I get colds a lot. Headaches and fevers, too." Shut up you stupid idiot before he hates you!

"Ah, right." Oh, he hates me! He's even making a face!

Both POV

This is going to be a LONG semester.

How on earth am I gonna be able to control myself?!


	2. Chapter 2

Two Weeks Later-Eli's POV

Blake's absent for the third time this week, and even though I know he's not going to come through the door, I can't help but look back at the door, just in case. I have no idea why the hell he isn't here. We'd just gotten to talking last week about family and interests, and now he's bloody gone!

And on top of that, I don't know where he lives. So I can't go to his house.

He's distracted me so much; I got a 43 on my Bio pop quiz.

'God, I must like this boy to flunk when he's not here!'

And I was pretty sure I liked Blake. I think I knew I did the moment he first sat down next to me in Biology. And that affection was doing nothing, but growing…

I was seriously head over heels crazy about Blake!

Cough cough cough.

Aah! I recognized that cough.

"Mr. Davis, is there a legitimate reason for your tardiness?" Ms. Andrews snapped at him from her desk. Today we were mostly doing silent bookwork, and she wasn't in the mood for anything.

"Um, yes. I wasn't feeling very well." His voice sounded like even more of a whisper than normal…so thin…fragile…

I turned in my seat and my heart was practically crushed right then and there.

Blake looked half-dead; his eyes sunken with bags underneath. They weren't bright; they didn't seem to have any life in them at all. His feet dragged as he made his way to the seat next to me. He plopped down with a heavy sigh, and reluctantly pulled his textbook from his bag.

"You don't look too good." I said quietly.

"Thanks." He said, probably assuming I meant he didn't look good, looks wise. Yeah, right. He'd look good even if he was burned beyond recognition in some fire.

"No, I meant, you don't look good."  
"Oh, yeah. I don't feel well at all. But my mom insisted that I don't miss the whole day. Some education is better than none." He wouldn't meet my gaze. He was silent for a few minutes, scribbling down a few answers. His hand was pale-white and bony-looking.

And without thinking, I reached out and stroked his cold hand. He startled a little, but relaxed soon enough.

"Your hand feels nice. It's warm." If he wanted to warm up so bad…

I took his hands in mine and rubbed them, and his eyes widened. I could hardly tell, but there seemed to be a little color returning to his cheeks. He was shivering a little, and I wondered what he was thinking.

"How about now?"

"Yeah, it feels really nice. But maybe…" He trailed off, and I was a little confused.

"Maybe what"  
"Maybe we could do this later. You know? When we're not at school." Aww, he was so embarrassed because of me!

"Yeah, we could. Do you wanna come over later and meet my parents?" He looked at me in surprise and someone moved two rows ahead of us, causing me to drop his hands and return my focus to the work in front of me. Gah, how could I be so forward?! He was gonna say 'no', I just knew it!

"Okay, but why?"

"Why? I don't know. Just forget it."

"No, no, I don't mind. But…what if…what if all I wanna do is be alone with you?"

Now it was my turn to blush deep red and snap my head up. I turned to face him, seeing a small smile on his face. That guy looked downright pleased with himself! I couldn't help but smile at him, and so I placed my hand on top of his and stroked it lightly with my thumb.

"Then we can be alone."

I could tell that this was the beginning of something great. Kind of like a roller coaster. I was sitting in the seat, going up the first hill, and now I was dropping down the hill, holding on for dear life.


	3. Chapter 3

Eli's POV

I was so relieved when school ended. One: because I didn't have to worry about homework and such for at least another night. Two: because school just sucks. I _was _going to have to show my parents the 43 I got. Fun-filled joy.

But the most important reason was that the boy I believed myself to be crushing on was coming over to my _house _today _without _my parent's knowledge.

And I thought I'd gotten over my rebel stage. Wait…black clothes, black hair, metal music, electric guitar, snakebites, boy coming over to house…hmm…guess not. ^_^

At first, I wasn't really sure on how I was going to be able to get Blake inside without alerting the "alarm," but then I remembered the tree outside my window. Okay, a foot or two away…so what? I've climbed up and down dozens of times.

"I don't think I can climb that." Blake murmured as he stared uncertainly at the tree, obviously imagining branches snapping and falling. I'll save him if he falls! Unless…I was already inside.

"Sure you can." I said, patting his shoulder. I know I've said this a lot lately, but I could've sworn I felt a spark, a connection when I touched him.

"Well, if you say so." What was he so worried about? Broken limbs, concussions, bruises, possible brain damage, paralyzed if he fell a certain way…yeah, I can it now.

"Right," I said turning. "Now I'm gonna go inside and—"

"Aah! Oof!" I turned around to see Blake lying on the ground, rubbing his back. "I told you so. I CAN'T climb." He looked so funny lying there, making a "whimpering" face.

"You're such a baby." But he's _my _baby…I hope. Oh, god, I'm turning into such a girl!

"Heh, sorry." He grinned sheepishly, and coughed a few times before sitting upright.

"Okay, I'm gonna go check to see if my parents are home. If they aren't…then that's good. If they are…then that means more climbing for you." I smirked evilly, and he got nervous, staring at the tree once more.

Blake's POV

'Oh, this is not good. I hate climbing anything. And his window is too high. This is going to kill me, I swear.'

"Hey, they're not home yet!" Oh, thank god. Sorry, Mr. Tree, I can't climb you today.

"That's good."

"Yep, it is." I wanted to just wrap my arms around him and just learn everything about him. I should be thankful I'm getting this much.

But it just wasn't enough for me.

Eli's POV

My heart is practically flying, and I'm worrying that Blake can hear it. Would he be embarrassed? Happy? I couldn't tell, because he was "ooh"-ing and "aah"-ing as we went through the house.

"It's just a house. Relax." Relax? How can _I _tell _him _to relax when I couldn't even do that much?

"No, yours is amazing. So happy and warm. My house is more…eh…rigid. Not many photos; and the décor is…ugh. And I ALWAYS get trouble about my wardrobe. 'A young man shouldn't dress so abnormally,' or so they say. If they knew about my se—"

I turned my head, curious. Was he wondering what I was? Are we…

I then noticed that his face was red, distracted, sweating a little. Either from embarrassment or maybe from something else.

"Uh, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, fine." But I wasn't so sure.

My worries were confirmed when we got up into the hallway upstairs. Blake's hand suddenly fell limp, and his bag dropped, tumbling down the stairs, books and papers flying everywhere. He wobbled a little and began to fall backwards before I caught him. Good thing, too. He could've ended up like the apple that was in his bag.

"Blake? Hey, Blake? Wake up! Wake up, damn it!" His eyelids fluttered a little, and a small, almost inaudible moan escaped his lips. I could hardly feel his chest rising, much less hear his shallow breathing.

Then the unthinkable happened.

"Eli, honey, are you home?" My mother was home. And here I was holding an unconscious boy.

And the evidence to confirm his presence was lying strewn all over the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Eli's POV

Oh, not good, not good! My mom is gonna flip! She can't see Blake!

"Did you get your quiz back?"

This is the worst possible thing I could've ever imagined happening.

"Yeah!" I yelled down as I proceeded to put one of Blake's arms around my neck and one of my own around his waist. It was a struggle to try to drag dead weight down the hall, into my room, and I just plopped him down onto my bed.

God, that boy is heavy!

"Eli, what are you doing up there? Whose books are these?"

I could hear her footsteps on the stairs, approaching my room.

"Eli!"

"Yeah, what?" I dashed out to the top of the stairs, hoping she wouldn't come any further. She was halfway up, a furious look on her face.

"A 43?! You got a _43_ on your quiz?!"

"Yeah." She could frighten a pro wrestler when she's mad, I bet.

"And how did you get a 43?!"

Because the boy I think I'm in love with was absent for most of the week? Yeah, like I could tell _her _that.

"Well…I was tired and I didn't get around to studying."

She smacked me upside the head with the quiz. Add injury to insult, why don't you? Wait. Isn't it the other way around?

"Next time this happens, I'll take away your tv, your cell phone, laptop, and anything else you hold dear!"

Yeah, _sure _you will.

"Okay." I collected Blake's books and backpack, hoping she wouldn't question me further about where they came from any further. I retreated into my room and shut the door.

"Study more!" I hear her call out.

Once inside, I dropped the stuff and leaned against my door, wiping my forehead. Eh?

"You're awake?"

Blake was sitting or rather was propped up on one elbow, rubbing his forehead. He was obviously in discomfort.

"Yeah, I'm s-sorry…I made…so much trouble for you…"

I couldn't believe it. He was apologizing for being sick and having a fainting spell?

"No, she just didn't like the grade. But anyway, what happened?"

"Well," He bit his lip. "I shouldn't have come to school today, but…I had to. I get sick a lot, and when I push it a little too far, I get lightheaded. And so I faint sometimes."

I couldn't take this anymore. He was driving me crazy! Being sick means being a couch potato at home! What could he possibly need to see at school? Oh, jeez…

"Is something wrong?" One look from his confused face pushed me over the edge.

I stalked over to him and pinned him down by his wrists; I was dimly aware of his body's sudden tensing and his quiet sounds of surprise.

But I didn't listen.

No, instead of listening, I crashed my lips down onto his.

Then I froze.

'Oh, my god, what am I _doing_?!'

Blake's POV

O///O 'Oh, wow.'


	5. Chapter 5

Blake's POV

'Eli is…kissing me. No, he was until he realized what he was doing. Now his lips are just…there! Aww…I liked it.' I thought sadly as Eli backed away, flustered and embarrassed. He even looked a little angry.

At himself? At me?

What is it?

"God, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I-I just moved! I—"

"It's okay. I…didn't mind, actually."

He stared at me, shocked; probably because I for one didn't mind the face that he had pinned me and kissed me.

"Huh? What the heck's wrong with you? I'm a guy, and I've just…you know!" He cried out, near tears and shaking visibly. Almost as bad as I was. Not for the same reason, though. ^_^

"But it's okay. At least, for me. I feel things and…well, I don't think I would have been able to control myself much longer either." I said shyly, looking at the posters of MCR, We The Kings and other rock bands taped to his wall, some peeling off. He even had a few guitars in one corner of the room.

Kind of what I expected his room to look like.

"Control yourself?" He's surprised.

"Yeah."

He was getting more and more flustered, I could tell. He needs to be comforted.

Eli's POV

God, I can't keep my hormones under control! I really _am _being turned into a girl!

He's probably never going to reciprocate my feelings…never! Even _if _he doesn't mind that I ambushed him. But what did he mean, control himself? _I'm _the one with the screwed up hormone system!

Serious overload of hormone here! Don't need anymore, thank you!

"You're cute." Eh?! Did I imagine this? Did he say _I'm _cute? Or did _I _say _he's _cute? Aah! I'm losing my mind!

"Thanks." He said, standing up, a little wobbly from head rush, but he managed to stagger over to stand in front of me. He was a good two or three inches taller than me.

_I said it?! _Jeez, that's it! It's official! I have one of those schoolgirl crushes!

Then he did something I hadn't expected him to do.

He put his hand on the side of my face gently, stroking it lightly. His skin felt warm, but clammy. It felt nice, though. Really nice.

"…" I couldn't say anything. My heart felt like it was being squeezed, you know? That's how a lot of people describe it when you're happy. So I guess I'm pretty happy right now.

"So do you feel the same way I do? I mean, despite how little time we've known each other?"

How can I answer that out loud?

Then he dropped his hand, obviously thinking that my silence was a rejection.

"Sorry I was too forward. It's probably a better idea if we stay friends, if that." He turned away, and slung his bag over his shoulder.

He then proceeded to move towards my window, probably intending to climb out and down the tree.

But I didn't want him to.

No! Wait! Don't go!

I desperately wanted to cry out, but my voice wouldn't work.

*Sigh* I'm gonna rush at him and stop him, professing my love, aren't I?

Yep.

Blake's POV

How disappointing. I'm still relatively new in this town, I fall for this random guy in one of my classes on the first day, we sneak into his house, I faint—real manly-we almost get caught, he kisses me, I profess my feelings to him, and get rejected.

Great track record.

Come on, stop me. Stop me.

"Wait." And I do.

Then I feel something wrap around me from behind, and a smile comes onto my face.

"Don't go."

"I won't, not if you don't want me to."

"I don't want you to."

"Then I'll stay."

Oh, finally. Finally I have someone to really care for, someone to love.


	6. Chapter 6

Eli's POV

I'm officially on Cloud 9. Blake snuck home maybe an hour ago, but I'm already missing him.

All we did was just lie on my bed, kiss a lot, and hold each other. Stroking each other's face hair. He even got bold and put his hands up the back of my shirt! ^_^

I never thought I'd actually…be…here!  
Bliss…that's me. Yep. And I'm lovin' it.

3 Hours Ago-Blake's POV

'So…he really _does _accept me. But does he love me?'

"Do you love me?" I dare ask.

He nods against my back.

"Can you say it?" Too persistent?

"Can _you _say it?" Touché. "When you can say it, I'll say it."

Okay, so that was our deal. Once I was able to say those three special words without feeling so awkward, then he would finally satisfy me by saying them back to me.

I wondered somewhere in the back of my mind what was going to happen next.

Maybe I'll steal a kiss or two from him. Who knows? ^_^ After all, he stole one from me first.

Eli's POV-A few minutes later

Blake is making it _really _hard to keep control. He's lying on top of me (clothes on and hands above clothing) and he keeps biting and kissing my neck. He's gonna leave a bunch of marks!

Argh! And he won't let me do what he's doing! (Readers, behave. ^_^)

"Come on, enough! Stop! Jeez, my parents are going to wonder where these marks came from!"  
"Tell them they're love-bites. Because that's what they are."

"But…! If I have to have "love-bites", then you should, too!"

"Really? Well, all right, then." He flipped his hair over to one side of his neck, and lifted his chin slightly.

"I'm not gonna be a damn vampire!" He chuckled at my outburst.

"Silly. I know all people say this, but I'd much rather spend eternity with you then just sixty years."

He didn't say much after that.

So I decided to wake him up a little.

I bit him so hard, that he nearly yelled out in pain. I could then feel a liquid in my mouth, iron and metallic-y tasting, warm and thick.

"Aha ha ha! You really bit me!" He laughed as I shoved him off, spitting his blood from my mouth.

"You taste gross!" His smile was amused at my comments. I'm sure he's _love _to taste my blood.

"Do you want to taste me? No blood"  
"What do you mean?" I couldn't take my eyes off the wound on his neck, blood trailing down his neck.

"Heh," Cough cough. "Close your eyes."

And I did as he asked.

He pressed his soft, cold lips to ming, and put his hands on the back of my head and the small of my back. He bit my bottom lip and slid his tongue into my mouth, doing a sort of battle with me. He pushed me down so that he was straddling me, and continued to kiss me.

When he stopped, we were both out of breath.

"How…was…that? How do I taste?"

"Nice. Where'd you learn to do that?" He got off of me and bent down to put his shoes back on.

"Nowhere. Just talent."

"No seriously?!"

"My older cousin has Kama Sutra books and one day I looked at them."

Aah! Pervert!

"You're going?" I'd realized this when he's went to go pick up his backpack.

"Yeah, it's late. My parents will worry." Whoa, ten o'clock already?

"Aww…don't leave me."

"I might go home, but I'll never leave my love." He said, fishing out a necklace from his pocket. He handed it to me. It was a dog tag (typical, right?) with his name, birth date and other such info engraved onto the metal.

"Oh, it's nice."

"Yeah, I bought it at a $1 store." We broke out into laughter.

"Doesn't look like it."

"Well, that's because my dad owns a company that specializes in engraving. It was smooth before."  
"Oh," Now or never. "I…love you, you know." His eyes widened, and then filled with warmth.

"I love you, too. Thank you." And that was the end of a perfect day.

Eli's POV-Now

And I thought that I wouldn't be ready to make-out or say "I love you" so quickly.

I guess I was more ready than I thought. ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

???? POV-One week later

Haven't seen much of Eli lately. He's too busy for his friends, I see.

I wonder why…

"Hey Jake." Kimi, my not-too-reliable, sometimes ditzy friend approaches me on my perch on a bench in the school courtyard.

She's one of those girls who just do stuff without thinking. She dyes her hair these outrageous colors and puts on a ton of eyeshadow and eyeliner. Lots of bright, metallic makeup.

Me? Well, let's just say I'm your typical emo troublemaker. ^_^ Gotta love it.

"Hey, Kim, seen Eli? It's like he's busy with something else, so he has no time for us."

"No, haven't seen him. It does seem that way, though. But what could he be doing?"

"How should I know?" I'll find out, I swear I'll find out!

Eli's POV

"Jeez, those stupid marks are _still _there! Couldn't you not bite, stupid vampire?!" I yelled the first bit, but murmured the last two words at my…friend who sneaks over a lot, kisses me and bites me. Blake.

I'm examining the marks in front of a mirror in the bathroom, Blake leaning against the wall near the door.

"Sorry, I just can't help it." He says, holding his hands up as if to ask, "Why ask such a stupid question?"

"Yeah?"

"Just like you couldn't help but bite me and make me bleed."

I know I'm in love with this kid, but I sometimes want to just punch him 'cause he's so smug all the time!

And all because he says I'm the uke and he's the seme.

Then the intercom crackles into life. The voice who speaks is surprisingly young, male and familiar.

"Hey, Eli White! Go away, you hag!" Obviously Mrs. Howard, the secretary. "No, sorry Eli, not you! It's Jake and—"

"—and Kimi!"

"Anyway. Hag, I said, get lost! Eli, where've you been, dude? We miss ya! Meet us at the usual spot, 'kay? Byz!"

Click.

"Those two know you?" Blake questioned eyes still on the silent intercom.

"Yeah, they're my friends. Haven't seen too much of 'em lately. Thanks to you." I glare at him, teasing.

"It isn't my fault you're in love with me and I'm in love with you."

"Yeah, it is."

"As I recall, _you _kissed _me _first."

Damn. He got me.

"So where is "the usual spot"?"

"Uh…secret. Just us three."

"You mean you, me and my bite wound named Oscar?"

Oscar? What? Is he high on something?

"No, just me, Jake and Kimi. We've been friends since third grade."

"Oh, I see. Well, I'll be seeing you after school?"

"Yeah, obviously. Why wouldn't I show up?"

"Oh, I don't know."

I couldn't quite place it, but he seemed to be a little upset. Probably because I wouldn't let him come with me. My friends would be a little mad that I've been ditching hang-out time to be with a guy. No, they might just be a little weirded-out. I don't think they ever imagined I'd turn out to be gay. But I couldn't just leave him behind now.

"Hey, Blake, you wanna come with—" He was gone. "—me?"

Man, I must've seriously hurt him. Oh, well. He has to suck it up.

And quit whining.

Jake's POV

Eli is keeping me waiting…as usual.

Time to get back to my book, "Guilty Pleasures," one book out of seventeen books in the "Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter" series.

Well thought-out plots. Lots of intense drama.

Plus, a lot of what everyone instinctively loves.

"Why'd you have to call me on the intercom?" Familiar voice.

"Hey, Ellie!" Kimi shouts out in her loud, girlish voice.

"Oh, look who decided to show up." I say bluntly without looking up from my book.

"Don't be that way. I've been…busy."

"With what? Or who?"

"Jake! Come on! Just because I don't always have time to hang out, doesn't mean I don't like you guys!"

Sure.

"Yeah, okay. Who's the girl?"

"…" No answer?

"Or is it guy?"

"Well…" It's a guy.

"So you've been ditching us for a guy?"

"Yeah."

"Who?" I'll beat him up.

"Is he cute?" Kimi piped in.

"If Eli's with him, I doubt he's want you, Kimi!" I shout angrily, loosing my place.

"Oh, you have bites!" WHAT?!

"That's freakin' disgusting!" I whirl around, my eyes rage-filled and disgusted. Forget reading.

"Because I'm bitten? Or because I'm gay? Which is it, Jake?" He challenges.

"Both! Do you bite or…kiss him?!" I shudder at the thought.

"Yeah, I do! I'm Misaki and he's Usagi!" What? Those people from that yaoi manga of his? Wait……nasty!  
"God, that's a nice mental image!"

"Welcome! Bye, Kimi. Grow up, Jake!" He storms away, leaving tension in the air.

"Bye…" Kimi trails off.

Now we're just a duo.

"You shouldn't have said that to him."

"Shut up!"


	8. Chapter 8

Blake's POV

How the heck could I have run away like a coward? I was selfish to think I could actually do whatever I wanted and Eli would simply agree with me! Of _course _he's going to want to be alone with his friends who he's known a lot longer than me! Jeez!

But I suppose I was kind of expecting to be shoved out of the way. A fourth wheel…

But still, how can my actions be explained, other than I was jealous and lashing out?

I wonder how it's going.

I'm all alone, standing under a tree in front of the school, hoping that Eli won't be too angry with me when he comes back.

3:45. School's been out for awhile now.

And I neglect to hear the footsteps running straight at me.

Eli's POV

There he is! Only he can see me in such a pathetic state right now.

Crying, eyes pink and puffy, voice cracked. Men shouldn't be described this way.

But I am.

As I near him, he doesn't seem to notice me. Why isn't he?

It's too late, I can't stop. My body slams into his, knocking us both to the ground. He gasps in surprise, and when our bodies are still, he coughs and wheezes for air. He motions with his hands, and his eyes are bugged out a little. He still isn't able to say anything.

I apologize over and over as he finally gets his breath back. He puts a hand over my mouth, silencing me.

"No…it's okay. Why…why are…you crying?" He wipes away the tears I'd shed when I'd feared I'd hurt him.

"Because…Jake is mad that I'm not hanging out with him and Kimi much anymore, just you. He knows about us-I told them-both of them, but they don't know who you are."

He sat silent throughout my explanation, simply rubbing my back soothingly. His hands are large and soft and chilled, perfect for my overheated body. Mine are smaller, less soft and warmer.

"I see. But you didn't have to hide me from them. I can take it, whatever they say or do."

"Well, Kimi asked if you were cute. Yeah. But Jake's the one who doesn't like us."

"Ah. Well, as long as we have each other, does it matter what they think?"

"Yes! They're my friends!"

He flinched and seemed hurt. And he had a strained smile on his face, almost as if I'd confirmed something he'd been expecting.

"Well…I…" He sighed. "I don't know what to say, honestly. I suppose you'll have to choose."

Choose? How could I choose between the boy I love and my two best friends?

"Easy," He murmured and stood, brushing off grass from his jeans. "I'll call later, okay?"

And he turned and vanished from sight, leaving me to break down.

How could I have lost all that is important to me in one day? How?

Jake's POV

Huh, so he's with the new guy. Or _was_. It doesn't look very loving anymore.

Is it because of what I said?

Nah, couldn't be. Or…could it?

Eli is on his knees, alone, sobbing his eyes out. His body is shaking and he has his hands gripping his upper arms, trying not to break into little pieces.

It isn't working.

"You see what you did?" Kimi.

"What do you want?" I don't want to talk to her or listen to her or even be near her right now.

"You hurt him before. And now he's hurting because the other boy believes Eli will only be happy with us. You have to do something."

She _did _kind of have a point.

But did I scar our friendship beyond repair?


	9. Chapter 9

Blake's POV

I walked away…

Eli's POV

He walked away…

Both POV

And I don't think I'll/He'll go/come back.

A month and a half later  


Blake's POV

I haven't been over to Eli's house in a little over a month now. Ever since I made him choose. But he's not doing that, son he's been alone. I changed seats in Bio, just so I could give him some room. But it's been killing us both. I've been getting sick a lot more lately…more so than my usual cough or migraine.

No sleep, no food, some water, no Eli…that's been my life for the past month and a half. Not good for a person.

But I'm sure he's handling this much worse than me. He's hiding his forearms, his hair is lackluster, neglected from lack of care and he's been getting thinner. It takes all of my will not to just go over there and wrap him in my arms. But I told myself I'd give him space.

My bite wound is fading, but it's still there.

I love him so much.  
And I have to wonder if what I'm doing is the wrong thing.

Kimi's POV

"Eli, come on, honey. Go to him, take him back." I say quietly say, hoping he'll listen to me instead of listening to blaring music on his ipod.

"Eli?"

"Kimi, stop. It's over. He left."

"It's between you and Jake, not him. He probably thought it would be better this way."

"It's just so hard." I put my arms loosely around his shoulders and he leans against me, his head sinking onto my shoulder.

"Shh, I know. I know." I feel tears soak into my shirt, something Eli had always been so careful to control. He was really depressed over the other boy.

"What do I do?"

"I already told you. Go to him before the next cut kills you. None of us, especially him, could not bear to lose you. Even Jake would be sad."

He scoffs at this; Jake hadn't been around much in the past few weeks. Deeply regretting what he'd done.

"Jake honestly regrets what he said. We followed you that day, and we saw you cry. He didn't say anything, but he…his face was horrified. He'd never seen you so upset."

"So he's avoiding me now?" He sniffs, wiping his nose.

"I don't know. He regrets it, so he stays away, hoping you won't hate him."

"Regret. Huh. I regret everything. If I could go back, I would. Not to get him back, he doesn't want it. No, I'd go back just to stop myself."

"Why? Why regret loving someone? Love is a beautiful thing."

"Because of the pain. This pain makes me regret it."

"You shouldn't. You should be happy that you fell in love who loves you so deeply, that you have happy memories. At least you have that. At least…" At least he has someone who cares about him so much, someone who held him and loved him, who told him he loved him.

"Those memories hurt."

"True, but isn't the silence hurting you more?"

He looked up, but he didn't answer me.

Jake's POV

Okay, so I know I haven't exactly been the greatest friend. Breaking my friend's relationship by blasting him with rude remarks, and keeping my distance since isn't helping my any.

And now, I'm gonna do a pretty risky thing—go talk to the new guy, Eli's…boyfriend.

Still not used to that word and Eli together.

Anyway, I know which classes he has, so I've got to choose the right moment to talk to him, otherwise he's not gonna listen to me. Although, I'm sort of hoping he won't want to talk or listen at all anyway.

But I've gotta do this, so that Eli won't hate me anymore.

Ah, there's the guy.

I wonder what Eli sees in him. No, come on, quit being negative! Learn to like him.

"Hey, you're that guy."

"Have we…met before?"

"No, but…I'm Jake." Moment of truth.

"_You're _the Jake Eli referred to?" He got defensive then. Good reason to, with what I did.

"Yeah, but you don't have to worry."

"I don't?" Cough cough.

"Yeah, I've actually seen the errors of my way, so to speak. Eli's miserable, as you can see. I'm sure you are, too. Kimi's been trying to keep him from going off the deep end. While I've been feeling sorry for myself. So…this is my way of apologizing."

"To who?"

"Both of you, I guess."

"No, not to Eli. You're only "apologizing" to me. And poorly, I might add."

"Well, sorry! Jeez, I try to get you two back together and this is the thanks I get!" God, I didn't want to be lectured by someone I don't even know! I'd rather get yelled at by Kimi! No doubt I will.

"Now you're apologizing to me." Huh? What the--?! "So go apologize to Eli. Then I'll go to him and…"

"And what? Wait-no, don't tell me. I don't wanna know."

"It isn't going to be _that_, trust me." He's smirking, the jerk. Smirking!

He's thinking about it!

"Okay…anyway…I've got a plan."

"Hmm?" Ha! Got his attention.

"Listen up."

Eli's POV-the next day

"Kimi, I don't want to." She's got me by the wrist, pulling me to the spot where I'd gotten my heart broken nearly two months ago. Although it seems like only yesterday.

"You need to! It'll be good for you!"

She's acting almost like she would any normal day. When just yesterday she was acting somber, too, but now…now she's just like her old self! Scary. But why so suddenly. Bi-polar?

"Kimi, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you happy like always?"

"I can't be? You're mean.

"No, it's not that."

"Stop!" She shouted suddenly, and slammed her feet into the ground, flinging her arms out and whacking me in the stomach.

"Ow, Kimi!"

"Wait. Close your eyes," I did. "And listen." I listened. Nothing.

"Kimi, there's no—"

"Sorry, man. About everything." Jake.

"Jake…"

"I apologized to that guy, your guy and he said I had to apologize to you personally. I was too much of a coward to do this before he said that. So…I'm really sorry I said all that."

Wow, Jake actually means it. I open my eyes. He's smirking now, along with Kimi. At me?

Then something envelops me from behind and a familiar pair of lips presses themselves on my neck.

"Hey there, love. Miss me?"

BLAKE!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Eli's POV

Oh, my god, it's Blake! Blake! My Blake! He's back!

I whirl around and practically tackle him, almost knocking him over. He stumbled back a little, but laughed and returned the hug. He strokes my hair as I nestle my head in his chest. I breathe in his sweet scent-cologne, smoke and soap-and sigh. I'm so happy right now. It's almost like the last few weeks never happened.

Then I remember Jake and Kimi behind me. I try to turn to face them, but Blake holds me where I am.

"No, no. It's been so long since I've last held you, so don't leave me yet." He whispered into the crook of my neck.

Then he bit down! He bit me! The kid bit me!

"Oops, sorry. My love for you has kind of been pent-up, so I kind of got out of control. Now if we were alone…think of all I could do…" He hinted, whispering still.

This did it. I shoved him away, turned and crossed my arms. I was only teasing, I'm sure he knew that I was.

Kimi giggled, clapping her hands together. And Jake was just shaking his head, a small smile present on his face.

"You two are so cute!"

"Thank you." Blake replied.

"Though you should probably keep it kind of under tight wraps. Our school wouldn't take too kindly to your relationship." Jake said, unsure if he said the right thing, and he was right.

The school jocks had beaten countless guys and even girls for being "the other way". It wasn't a pretty picture.

So it was obviously the right thing to do, keeping me and Blake secret. At least for the time being. But that didn't mean we couldn't be together alone. No, then all of the emotions pent-up during the day could be released in private.

He'd like that much better. Being alone while he tells me how much he loves me, while I do the same. Falling asleep in each other's arms. That's what I'm looking forward to.

But now I'm being haunted by a whole new set of worries. Before it was all about questioning my sexuality, the whole new-ness of a relationship and whether my friends would accept it at all. Now it's about keeping it all a secret and whether or not Blake will leave me again. I have a feeling he will. I don't know how else to explain it. Gut instinct.

"So am I forgiven?" Jake asked, hoping to get off the darker subject.

"I don't know. Why should I forgive you?"

"Oh, be nice." Blake said, coming up to me and putting his arms around me again. "He came to me first and apologized. Be nice and forgive your friend. I did."

"Fine."

Truth be told, I would've cracked soon, anyway.

I told them this and they all laughed. At me. The guy who's been emotionally disturbed for awhile. I have _such _a nice boyfriend and friends. So sensitive.

???? POV

Hmm, I'm a lucky guy. There are guys that are together. Well, I think I can change that.

Operation Expose is about to begin!

^_^ This is gonna be so much fun!

"Let's do this." I say the smile on my face widening.

"I'm a…secret agent man!" My partner-in-crime sings, doing little kicks and karate chop moves.

"Shut up! They could hear us!" I shove him into the bushes, tensing my body, watching the group intently.

"Okay," I whisper once I determine the coast is clear. "We have to make a plan. We're gonna get the guys together and decide when to put the final stage into action. Got it? Or do I have to keep reminding you?"

"No, but what about the other two?"

"Hmm. I don't think we'll have to worry about those two yet. But if they get in the way, then they'll share the same fate. You know what to do."

"Yep."

"Now, as for the main targets, we'll wait a little bit and then reveal everything. And then…well…let's just say they won't want to even _think _about each other out of fear of us."

"Heh, cool."

Ready…set…go!


	11. Chapter 11

Blake's POV—Later that night-Eli's room

"Why'd you leave?" My love asks me; as I stroke his back slowly, his head on my chest as we lay on his bed. By now my parents have pretty much gotten used to an empty bedroom. They probably think I'm out partying or scoring drugs.

"I didn't want to." He tightens his grip on my waist, and his body tenses as he does so.

"Well, then why?"

"I felt it would be better if you were on better terms with your friends. You've known them longer."

He released his hold and gets onto his hands, his legs still twined with mine. He has the beginnings of tears forming in his eyes, and his jaw clenches. I can see the muscle visible in his jaw. I hate that I'm the one doing this to him, that I'm causing his so much worry and pain.

"But I love you more!" He's getting a little too distraught, so I cup his face in my hands and bring his head down to rest once again on my chest.

"Shh, shh, easy there. I'm not gonna go anywhere anymore. I wouldn't think of it ever again. I'm going to stay with you because I love you, and it's too hard for me to stay away and stay sane."

"Just stay with me. Don't go." He tries to keep his voice from cracking, failing miserably.

"I won't. Hey, what do you say we go on a date tomorrow?" His head shoots up, his eyes alarmed.

Did I say something wrong?"

"What's wrong?"

"I thought we said we wouldn't do all this in public!" So that's it. He's worried about our safety.

"Well, we sort of said that. You and Jakob said that. I'm sure Kimi would agree with me. And I'm also sure that she could sway Jakob over to my side with her feminine charm."

He has a horrified expression now.

"He'd never fall for her tricks!"

"How do you know? Have you seen how she looks at him? Him to her? Hmm?"

"Well, no. I don't even think they feel that way!"

"Ask Kimi."

"No, you!"

"All right, then." I sit up and reach into pocket, pulling out my cell phone and flipping it open.

"You're seriously going to call her?"

"Nope," His face is relieved for a moment. "I'm gonna text my request and question."

"What?!"

"Yep. That way she can't hear you."

"I have my own pho—" I held up his cell phone in a taunting manner. I'd taken it awhile before he got upset. Like a ninja!

"When did you-?! How did you-?! Damn it! Give me my damn phone back! NOW!" He launched himself at me, to which I crossed over to the other side of the room, texting rapidly with one hand and changing the lock code on Eli's phone with the other.

"No fair!" I tossed him his phone before he tried to catch me again, before his parents woke up and discovered us. "Blake! You jerk! I can't get my phone to work!"

"Exactly my plan. You can't call Kimi this late at night and I won't change the code until tomorrow."

"Grr. Blake, I should ban you from here."

Oh, he will, will he?

I walk over to him and kiss him, slowly and just enough to make him squirm.

"But you won't, will you?"

"No."

"I thought so. Oh, Kimi texted back."

"Let me see."

Text: (To Kimi) 01346271

Kimi, do u like Jake? Does he like u? Can u use ur girlish charm to make him let me + E go on a date? E said he wouldn't. I say he would. Pls?

Text: (To Blake) 21387549

Um…about Jake…/// Sure, ill try. Go U + E! ^_^ What'll u do on ur date? Tell me!

I decided to…stretch the truth a little.

Text: (To Kimi) 01346271

We're gonna "do it" all nght long!

"Blake! Don't lie about something so majorly embarrassing!" Eli shouts, his face blushing a deep red and he tried futilely to grab my phone.

"It's my dream, love. Just a dream…for now." True, so true.

She texted back quickly, obviously loving the subject of the last text.

Text: (To Blake) 21387549

AAAHH!!! Now ill DEFINITELY help u!

"See? Told you she'd help."

"No, you said she could make Jake let us go on a date. She hasn't done that yet. Big difference."

"True. So…do you wanna do it?" He blushed so badly, I thought he'd explode or melt.

"Hell, no!" He screamed, and, panicking, I leapt on top of him, covering his mouth.

No footsteps. No footsteps. No…FOOTSTEPS!!!

"Oh man, you woke your parents up!" I whisper hoarsely. His eyes widened.

"Go! Under my bed!" I raced under his bed and lay perfectly still, careful to keep my breathing under control. He turned on the t.v., unusual, I thought. He jumped on the bed, which sagged.

The door creaked open.  
"Eli, what's going on? It's almost 1 in the morning." His mother.

"Sorry, it's just that my favorite wrestling guy got K.O." Wrestling? Does he like wrestling? Oh…an excuse.

"But you hate wrestling." Oh, come on! How could she have caught that?!  
"You don't know."

"Well, okay…not too late, all right? Keep it down."

"Yep." The door closed and finally I could move semi-freely. "You can come out now, dear."

Dear…how sweet.

So as I pulled myself out, he leaned down and kissed me over and over, sweet and loving each time. He fingered my hair, stroking my cheekbone.

"I love you so much." He says, a dreamy smile on his face.

"I love you a lot more, so please don't make me show you how much more."

He grinned.

"I don't think _I'd _mind, but my parents wouldn't like waking up to a lot of commotion. I _really _don't think they'd like finding out that their sixteen-year-old son is doing it with a boy! An older boy"

"Yeah, that's bad. And not by much. Just a year."

"Anyway, let's get some sleep. Tomorrow's our date, isn't it?"

Oh, sweet joy, he means it? He's really looking forward to it?

"You mean it?" I couldn't help but smile widely, barely, if at all, containing my overwhelming happiness. He's such a sweet boy and he's all mine. I love him to death. And he's gorgeous, too.

"Yeah, I guess." He looks so shy.

"Thank you. You don't know how much I love you right now."

"Oh, come on! Don't be like Usagi! I am sure as hell not going to be Misaki!"

These two are characters in a manga Eli owns: Junjo Romantica, a yaoi manga. I think it befits us, personally.

"Well, sorry, but it's the truth. Now, let's get to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

"'Kay." He lifted the covers and moved over to make room. I crawled next to him and wrapped my arms around his waist and used him as my own personal pillow. He held me to him and it made me feel happy, safe, and secure. We fell asleep that night to the sounds of each other's heartbeats and the wrestling sounds from the t.v.

I'd never slept better.

Eli's POV

"Wake up, my love. Come on. It's Saturday. Our date, remember?" The voice of an angel called out to me in my sleep, pulling me from my blissful sleep. I always sleep in on the weekends, so why is the angel waking me up _now_? I moaned and rolled over, pulling my pillow over my head.

"No, no, love. I need to see you. Let me see your pretty face. Come on…" He whined, pulling at my pillow. I held tight to it, hoping to cause him a little more distress.

"No way," I shouted, though muffled it was, it did the job. He was getting anxious. Good.

"Please? Eli, I promise I won't do anything except maybe kiss you. Not too hard, of course."

God, how anyone can stand his persistent begging, I'll never know. I let him. BIG MISTAKE.

He promptly bit down on my neck, sinking his teeth deep.

"Ow! Ow, stop that!"

He mumbled something to the effect of, "No. This is your punishment."

Stupid, romantic pervert biter.

Anyway, the date should be loads of fun…I think. I'm not really sure whether or not he'll try to pull something on me.

Hope not.

Wish me luck!  
I'm gonna need it.


	12. Chapter 12

Eli's POV

"Blake, is a tie really necessary?" I complain as I struggle to tie it.

"Yes, of course. I want you to look your best." He kisses my cheek, amused at my lack of formal skills.

"For what?" I had to admit, it made me sort of suspicious.

"Hmm, I wonder. I hadn't really thought of what to do. How about we wing it?"

"You haven't figured out what to do?!"

"No, I lied, I'm afraid."

"Okay…then what?" He's confusing me so badly.

"A double date."

"With who?! I thought we weren't supposed to let people know!"

He calmed me, or rather, _forced _me to stop talking by kissing me long and hard.

"Relax. It's okay. You know them, they know about us." He said in a sing-song voice.

I wracked my brain, thinking of who could possibly know about us. Then it hit me.

"_JAKE AND KIMI_?!"

"Yes, they agreed to come. Looks like I was right about Kimi's abilities."

"Shut up. But…_together_?!"

"Maybe. We'll have to wait and see."

Jake's POV

"So we're gonna go along with them as a _couple_? Don't take this the wrong way or anything, but I don't think I can do this."

"Why not?" Kimi asked, walking backwards a good few feet in front of me as we walk down the street, headed to Eli's. Apparently Blake had stayed over, though he swore nothing happened. _Right…_

"Well, why pretend?"

"We don't _have _to pretend."

"What? Kimi, you've really lost it this time."

She stopped, suddenly serious. Her eyes were fiercely determined…or something like that.

"Well? Kimi, what're you saying?"

She didn't say anything, no; she _showed _me what she meant.

She stalked up to me, grabbed my shoulders and shoved her lips on mine.

Boy was I surprised.

As soon as it was over, she stepped back and ran off, leaving me standing there, shocked at just what happened.

Eli's POV

"So, when are we leaving?"

"As soon as they get here. Patience, my love." He rubs my back, being overly sweet again. How could he be so perfect and have such a calming effect?

"Yeah. You feel up to it?" I still worry about his health. Always.

"Um, I have a bit of a migraine, but I should be fine. Please, don't worry about me." He rubbed his forehead absentmindedly.

"I can't help it. I care for you too much."

"Aww…I feel so loved."

"You should." As soon as we embrace each other, his pants pocket begins to vibrate. Stupid phone. It always has the unfortunate luck to interrupt us or be the bearer of bad news. So I'll say it again: Stupid phone.

"Your phone." As much as I despise the stupid piece of junk, it might be important. Maybe it's his parents-doubt it-Kimi or Jake. Sigh.

"Ignore it." He said, trailing his mouth from the hollow of my throat, all the way up my neck, and along the length of my jaw before settling on my mouth.

"Blake, come on. Answer it." I pull back, forcing him to pull it out.

"All right, fine."

It was a text from Kimi.

Text: (To Blake) 21387549

i cant do this. i cant. I kissed him. jake! i just did! im sorry!

Then another text. To me.

Text: (To Eli) 32247168

It's Jake. I don't think I can help you guys today. Someone needs me more.

"Oh, our plans are ruined." Blake sighed with mock disappointment.

"Not really."

"How so? Oh…I get it." He said; undoing my tie and letting it slip to the floor. As he began to unbutton my shirt, I got nervous and flustered, shoving him back a little.

"No, not that. Not yet. No."

"Don't worry; I wasn't going to do anything like that. Just the usual."

Oh, okay. I have to admit I was a little afraid he actually wanted to do it or was going to act on his primal instincts.

"Now, where were we?" He muttered; his lips against my throat, right under my chin. "Ah, yes, I remember." He put his lips on mine and drew my soul out of my body.

Not really. Felt like it to me.

"Stop…" I pushed his face away, and he seemed very confused.

"Huh? What's going on? Am I not kissing up to my usual standard?"

"I'm worried." I admitted sheepishly.

"About your friends."

"Yeah. I don't know what's going on with those two. All of a sudden."  
"Kimi kissed Jake. Most likely, spontaneous. So, yeah, I'm going to think that they're both a little confused. Well…let's make a plan."


	13. Chapter 13

Eli's POV

"Come on, come on, answer the phone, you idiot!" I growl, pacing back and forth across the floor of my room.

It's pouring rain outside. Blake's on my bed; he'd fallen asleep awhile ago-while I'd been left to track down my missing friends-after we'd returned from looking for one of the two. We'd been…surprised by the rain and were soaked to the bone. He'd changed into some of my clothes, actually, I'd insisted on it. He unfortunately (Is it really?) is a few inches taller than I am. I, however, have _still _not gotten out of my wet clothes.

_"We're sorry, the number you've requested right now is unavailable. Please-_"

"Damn it!" I threw my phone across the room, watching it crack in two. That only made me angrier.

"Come on, dear, come to sleep." He murmured from behind me, his hand lazily held out, beckoning me to him.

I was having none of that.

"No, I'm worried! And now I have no phone!"

"Well," He mused, rising out of my bed. "It _is _mostly your fault. You threw it."

"That's not the point!" I cry out, clenching my head in my hands. "I can't find them! I have to!"

I felt his hands grasp my wrists and remove them from my head.

"No, no, none of this," He said quietly, his eyes staring into mine. "Be positive. I think that maybe they're thinking through whatever situation they're in."

"Oh, come on! Be realistic!"

"I'm trying to."

"You wouldn't understand!"

"No, I guess not."

"I'm gonna go find them! You stay here." I shoved past him, and slammed my door behind me. I ran down the hallway, down the stairs and out of the house.

I did kind of feel bad for just yelling at him when he didn't deserve it and walking out like I did.

But I had to. I had to find those two.

Jake's POV

_38 Missed Calls_.

And all from Eli. No doubt the kid was going ballistic. He always had a habit of doing that.

But he's gonna have to wait a little while longer.

"Has he tried to call?"

"Yeah. A ton of times." Me and Kimi are at the bridge, just lounging around. Just talking about all sorts of stuff, nothing in particular.

You might be wondering why we're together and we're alone, on top of that, well…keep thinking on it.

Anyway, after that…day when we failed to get to Eli's house in one piece, I'd looked in all of Kimi's usual haunts.

Jake's POV—The Previous Day

Okay, so I recovered from her ambush, and now I'm trying to find her. To maybe see why she had done that. And also, I'd never have even considered ever being with her until she'd done that. I'm described as a player, shamefully, I admit.

She sometimes hangs out in the music store. She's a nut for all those death metal, black metal and other genre bands I've never even heard of before.

Abysmal Dawn, The Funeral Pyre, Leviathan, Withered and a bunch others. All of these and more are on her Ipod playlist. I looked once and was blown away by it all.

But no, she wasn't there.

She wasn't at her house. I figured as much.

She wasn't at the usual spot at school. That one surprised me a little.

Ice cream shop? No.

Library? Nope.

The cybercafé? No.

The bridge? I hadn't thought to check there, but it wouldn't hurt to try. Or so I hoped.

So, idiot that I am, I flat-out ran to the bridge, hoping that if she was there, that she wouldn't be so stupid as to jump from the railing.

She was there, and thankfully, safely watching the river from the sidewalk. She'd been or still was crying, evident from her tear-streaked cheeks.

I approached, wary of her reaction. Her head popped up, and her eyes widened.

"Kimi, don't run. I'm not mad."

"Your not?" She eyed my sweating self, possibly wondering why I looked like I did.

"No, I just wondered why you did that."

"Well, it should be obvious. Then again, you weren't very good at reading the obvious."

Ouch.

"Well, sorry! It just surprised me. I'd never thought that I'd feel like that before it happened."

"What do you mean?"

"I guess I just never expected to feel…the way I did."

"And how did you feel?"

"Mm…happy, maybe."

"Happy?" She couldn't believe me. I'd gone out with so many girls and dumped them after one date so much so, that she probably thought I was immune to any type of real feelings.

"Yeah, is that hard to believe?"

"Um, yeah, kind of."

"Huh. It's true. And I'm assuming that you obviously have feeling for me, yes?"

"Yes. And what about me?"

"Hmm…hard to say," I said, moving closer and closer to her. She backed up, but after a few paces, stopped. I kept on moving. "How do I feel about you? Hmm…does this tell you anything?"

I'm sure you know what happened next. Boy kisses girl, girl likes it. Boy and girl get together. Yep…that's classic. And us.

Jake's POV-Now

"Shouldn't we call him back?"

"Nah. He'll figure it out, or give up or something. Besides, I didn't come here to talk about Eli." I smirked, and she got that shy smile on her face.

"And what did you come here for?"

"You, of course."

Eli's POV

Oh…My…God. Jake and Kimi are at the bridge, KISSING!!!


	14. Chapter 14

Eli's POV

I couldn't believe the sight in front of me. I worry constantly for hours about the fate of my two best friends and when I finally do find them, they're sucking each other's face off!

It's a very nice sight. NOT!

They noticed me standing there…twenty minutes later.

"Oh, Eli! Um, ha ha, you caught us. Ha." Kimi pulled away from Jake, smoothing her clothes and hair, furiously blushing all the while.

"Uh…sorry, dude. Didn't think you'd find us here." Jake muttered, running a hand through his hair. Apparently, he too, was caught off guard by my sudden appearance.

"Yeah, I was worried. About you two. I yelled at Blake and left him alone. Just to find you. I called a ton of times and you never answered. And then I run here, not really expecting to find you guys, and I do. I find you sucking face! Why didn't you answer me?!"

I knew I was being unreasonable, and I didn't care.

"Whoa, easy there, killer. We, uh…we're sorry we didn't answer."

"We were talking!" Kimi squeaked out.

"About what? New ways to aggravate me?!"

"No," Jake said in a short, angry breath. "Just about stuff. Jeez, man, we're sorry that we didn't tell you where we are every minute of every day. You don't control us."

"But that's like how _you _wanted it before!"

"Hmph."

"Anyway, you both texted me without explaining anything! I didn't know if Kimi was gonna do something stupid like jumping the bridge and I didn't know if you were gonna go find her or not! Excuse me for being worried!"

They seemed a little afraid of me…_me_. But they also seemed to have the "I screwed up" face on right now.

Kimi's POV

Oh, Eli's mad at the both of us. We were making out, and he was watching. That's embarrassing. But he's mad at us for this because we haven't exactly been clear on what we were doing and where we were.

I guess he got into a fight with his boyfriend. Maybe. I think he was angry at us and took it out on him. Sad.

"Eli, we're sorry. Really. We didn't mean to cause trouble. Honest. We were talking before about what's been going on…between us."

"And?" Now he seems more interested than angry.

"Well…" My voice trails off, unsure of how to proceed from here. Jake picks it up from there.

"We're pretty much together now. Now…as for you."

"Huh?" Eli and I say in unison.

What could Eli have done?

"Get back to him. You can give me and Kimi a punishment, but I don't think he deserves it. Now go." Oh.

"And leave you two alone?! No way! Not if you two are together now! I can't trust you."

"What? It's not like we're gonna do it right here and now."

"Wha?! Are you actually thinking that?!"

Oh, jeez. Jake, don't make this harder on us. Eli will never let _us _be alone ever again.

"Maybe. Why not? It could be better this time. When I actually have someone I care about who cares about me. It could be fun."

My eyes widen and my mouth drops, the same reaction as Eli's.

"Jake!" I shout, lowering my face behind my bangs, hoping to hide the fact that my face is heating up seriously bad. "Not here!"

"Oh, come on, Kimi. Don't tell me you've never thought of us in that way. Have you?"

Yes, yes I have. Many times, in fact. Starting from the moment I hit puberty. But I lie.

"No, jeez, why would I?"  
"Because you want me. Simple as that."

It's true, so true. But not yet. I don't want that quite yet. Finish high school, college, get a job, get married and _then_ maybe I'd agree to that.

"So?!"

"Ha ha. See?" He boasts to Eli.

"All the more reason to _not_leave you alone!"

Jake sighs, and then snatches my hand.

"Come on, let's go. He's obviously not going to budge."

"Okay."

When Eli turns away, Jake leans towards me and whispers in my ear: "When we're alone later, wanna continue?" I nod. "Excellent."

I hope he's sincerely changed his player ways.

"By the way…" Eli starts. "Any of you have your cell phone?"

"Why?"

"I broke mine."  
How? How? How did he break his cell phone?

Blake's POV

It's been almost an hour since my beloved left. I, of course, haven't left his room once. Well…once to use his bathroom. But that's it.

His behavior concerned me, to put it honestly. I'd never seen him so angry. Never once. And another thing, he was so concerned about me becoming sick when he still had wet clothes on? Stupid boy. But even changing didn't prevent the beginnings of a cold overcoming me.

Cough cough.

_Ring Ring Ring Ring._

My phone is ringing. In my wet pants.

I sure hope the circuits don't fry or something. I might go wild at that.

I glance at the caller ID and I'm surprised to see that it is Jake's phone calling me. In the back of my mind, I wonder what he could possibly be calling me for.

"Hello?"

"Hey." Eli. Hearing his voice makes my heart swell and rise up in my throat. It almost makes me dizzy, I'm so relieved.

"Eli, love, where are you?"

"Almost home. I found them."

"That's good." I rise and move towards the window, peering through it.

"Yeah, though the sight wasn't exactly a pleasant one."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw them making out."

"Ohh, well…that's…unexpected."  
"Tell me about it. Anyway, I'm sorry for blowing up at you like that."

"It's okay." He doesn't need to apologize for something so simple.

"No, it's not. It was unacceptable, the way I acted. I love you so much, and I shouldn't have acted that way."

"Dear, I understand. Just come home to me."

"I am. I love you."

"I love you, too."

I anxiously wait for the return of my other half. Waiting for the moment when I can hold him in my arms again and infuse him with my love.


	15. Chapter 15

Eli's POV

"Do we have to come in? I don't want to have to see you and him "sucking face" as you so kindly put it." Jake blurted out as we approached my house; me, Kimi and him.

"Yes, you do."

"Why?" Why? Jeez, is it that hard to figure out?

"Because I don't want things to go too far between you two and then have Kimi knocked up!"

"Eli!" Kimi's shrill voice cried.

"Jeez, I'm not gonna knock her up. All I want is to be alone with her, same as you and your boyfriend."

"Blake." I say through clenched teeth.

"The point is; we like our privacy just as much as you do."

"It's true, Eli. Besides, Blake will want to be alone with you. And maybe he won't want us to be here." Kimi's trying to get me to soften up and let her go. It's kind of like I'm the parent who's having a hard time letting his daughter out alone with her boyfriend.

Deep breath, and…

"Fine. You guys don't have to come in," And just as they started to relax. "But if any thing's different or changed, then believe me, I'll go ballistic on you both."

"Heh. Okay, Eli. Bye," Kimi said nervously, taking Jake's arm and pulling him away. "Come on, Jake. Come on before he changes his mind."

"Yeah. Thanks, Eli. I won't misplace your trust." Jake swore, and the two disappeared into the darkness, beyond the streetlights and the safety of the light.

"Those two are gonna do something they'll regret. I just know it."

"Do what?" His voice made my heart race and my palms to start sweating. I turn and see him, and that only makes me want to just tackle him and…well…basically everything I told Kimi and Jake to not do will happen with me and Blake.

"Um, well, they're together now. I found them on the bridge. And I told them to be careful…responsible. But I really don't think that's going to happen."  
"How so?"

"Please. Teenagers make hormone-based decisions."

"Well, we're teenagers, too." He approached me and took me in his arms, stroking my hair and back.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Enough of this." I push him away, not looking at his face.

"Why?"

"Hello? We're outside? I don't need to be raped out here."

He laughed, and pulled most of himself away from me, leaving an arm lazily around my waist.

"I wouldn't dream of doing that to you. No…I'd rather it be consensual rather than forced. And would it really matter _where _it occurs, as long as we will both remember it years from now, when we're old and gray."

"We'll still be together then?"

"I…I would hope so." He stammered, letting his arm fall off my waist.

"Ah! Sorry! I-I didn't mean to say that like that! Don't hate me!"  
"Oh, I could never hate you. It just surprised me a little. To know that you probably don't expect us to be together a long time."

"No, it's not that. I…don't really know what it is. I guess I'm not good at the whole relationship thing. You're the first."

"Hmm. And I intend to be the last."

"Of course you would."

"What do you mean, 'Of course you would'?"

"Well…you're just a typical teenage boy who's only looking for one thing."

"So are you. You just don't realize that just yet."

He had it nailed. And as for him, he didn't even deny my accusation of him being a horny teenager. He probably would say, "Yes, of course I am." Would he?

"You're just a horny teenager, aren't you?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"What you are." His expression turned confused, trying to understand the way my mind was working.

"What am I again?"

"Argh! What were we just talking about?!"

"I don't know."

"Idiot!"

"Oh, Eli. You're such a cute little boy, and I would be so happy if I could be together with you until the day I die."

"Well, you can."

"Oh, thank you."

"Aww, you two are so cute!" Kimi's signature call came from somewhere in the darkness.

"And you're lecturing us on being careful!" Jake shouted.

"Kimi! Jake! You never left! Idiots!" I tried to run after them so I could murder them, but Blake's arms wrapped around my waist and tightened like a vise. "Blake! Let me go now! I'm gonna kill him!"

"Ha ha, no, I'm sorry. You two better run!"

Well, I never got to kill those two that night. And Blake never got what he wanted, if you know what I mean. I was the one who lost out on everything.

That was one screwed up night in every sense of the word.


	16. Chapter 16

Eli's POV

"I can't believe you wouldn't let me at them. They totally deserved it for watching us like that."

I'm complaining for the hundredth (Maybe more, I dunno. Not that good at math) time. We're in my room, lying on the bed, being lulled asleep by the songs of Medina Lake, Boys like Girls, etc. Apparently Blake is hoping I'll concentrate more on the music than on murdering my supposed best friends.

"Silly. They were just stating the truth." Blake said, amused, propped up on one elbow, playing with strands of my hair.

"Whatever. Hey, aren't your parents worried about you not being home? I mean, you've practically been living here since…what happened…"

By "what happened," I meant our reunion.

"Um, don't worry about it, love. They never really noticed me to begin with."

"Why?"

"Well…they go on lots of business trips and leave me alone. When they _are _home, I'm usually sick, so they have people take care of me for them. So they can go on more 'business trips'." He said, acting so blasé.

How can he not be bothered? Right. Probably comes from being used to it all.

"That's a pretty f*cked up way of being parents." I cross my arms, my face twisted into a mask of annoyed anger.

"That's true, but it's actually quite common around the world. So there's no need to be angry. I'm not." He kissed my forehead, attempting to calm me down.

There is no calming down a raging beast when he's angry.

"Yeah, well, I am! You're used to it! I'm not used to hearing about how my boyfriend was neglected all his life!"

"Not _all _my life."  
"Really? Name one time."

"When my mother was pregnant with me."

"Technically you weren't alive then."

**I know most people have different opinions on life. So please don't be offended in any way. **

"Regardless, it doesn't matter. I'm here with you now, and that's all I care about. Now sleep."

"Fine. But I'm gonna win the next argument."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"You better."

The Next Morning—No POV

The school day began the same as usual. Students hung around the hallway, chatting away and discussing plans for the next weekend. Others were sitting in classrooms, waiting for classes to begin, listening to their Ipod or clacking away on their laptop.

But there was a sinister air to the school. Everyone could sense it. This would always happen when there was a 'beatdown' coming. And everyone was wondering, whether openly or secretly, who the victims would be this time.

Eli had no idea that the target was on _his _back. It didn't occur to him when he got to school, it didn't when he said good-bye to Blake, and it certainly didn't when he was in the bathroom alone.

But he also didn't know he was being watched.

The two jocks watching him followed him into the bathroom, leaning against the wall, waiting for him to come out of the stall. When he did, they grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved him into a corner.

"What's going on?" He whimpered, knowing in his heart what was going on.

"Heh, you know. We've been…watching you and your little boy toy for awhile now."

"Don't hurt him! Aah!" He cried as the larger of the two punched him in the stomach. He doubled over and sank to the floor, shaking and crying silently. His cries echoed through the bathroom, but no one came to help him. No. They wouldn't dare get in between the jocks and their intended targets.

"Aww, how sweet. Don't worry, little homo. We won't hurt your little boy toy. Not yet, at least." The leader of the two said in a taunting manner. He was like a cat in the way he liked to toy with his prey before destroying them.

"W-why are you doing t-this to us?"

"Hmm. Well…because it's fun. Simple." He leaned down, sneering.

"L-leave him alone."

"Uh…I don't think so. Sorry, little homo. That's not how it works here. Now, we're gonna leave you to think. But what we want you to think about is breaking your boy toy's heart so that we don't beat you up. If you go to him, we'll beat you both senseless. It's your choice. Make the right one.

They left Eli in the bathroom, leaving him to break down. How this could possibly have happened, how they could have found out was beyond him. He'd never said a thing to anyone. So who did? But all he knew-and cared about-now was that he had to break up with Blake or they would both suffer a horrific beating.

What was he to do?

What _could _he do to prevent this?

Nothing.  
He couldn't do a thing to change this situation.

There were two options.

And he had to choose one of them.

His and Blake's fates rested on that choice.


	17. Chapter 17

Blake's POV

'Hmm, I wonder where Eli has gone to. Usually we meet at his locker, but he hasn't come yet. This is strange. Something must have happened. I just hope it isn't anything too serious.'

Standing alone at Eli's locker, I must look like a fool waiting alone. No one is really paying very much attention to me; probably because I didn't join any of their posse. That's their problem, though. I'm just concerned.

"Hey Blakey! How ya doin'?" Kimi calls from down the hallway, pulling Jake along by their intertwined hands.

"Hey. I'm fine. You?"

"Pretty good. Pretty good."

"Hmm. Good."

"Where's Eli? You two are usually attached at the hip. Kind of weird, if you ask me."

"I don't know. I'm a little worried something has happened. *sigh* My skin is crawling now, just by not knowing."

"Yo! Eli! Come on, man! Get over here!"

Eli? Where? Where is he? Oh! Yes! There he is! He's quite a distance down the hall, and even from this distance, I can tell that he's not the same as he usually is. If this was any other day, he'd get an annoyed face on, huff in that adorable way of his and stalk over slowly, just to prove a point. The point being, "Don't call out to me in public. People get the wrong ideas quickly."

But, no. No, he's not the same. He isn't himself. His body language is not the same. His shoulders are slouched, indicating he's closed to communication. His arms were crossed and his body was tense, tenser than the shyest kid at school is. And his eyes were downcast, uncomfortable and terribly depressed.

"Eli! Sweetie, over here!" Kimi called, but he ignored her. He ignored her, but the sucker-punch to this was that he glanced over and **SAW **us, and _still _walked away from us!

"Hey, harsh, dude!" Jake shouted out, annoyed as he usually is. Kimi expressed her disbelief verbally, with a "HUH?!"

But I remained silent. Words could not express my feelings right now. If I spoke, I feared that I may start crying out and running after him. Publicly embarrassing him. _Exactly _what he didn't want from me or the others. If he wanted to be alone, then fine. That's his wish. I wouldn't defy it.

But there was something inside me that kept nagging at the back of my mind. _'Something's wrong…go to him…wrong…something's…go to him…help…help him…'_

"Something's not right here. He isn't the same." I felt two pairs of eyes study me, as if I was the one who'd flat-out ignored them.

"What're you saying?" Jake questioned, his eyes flickering from between me and the direction from where Eli had vanished.

"He's not acting like his usual self. Don't you see that? He was fine this morning, and now all of a sudden, he won't talk to us? He's not himself."

"What if…?" Kimi started.

"What?! What if what?!" Jake demanded.

"What if _they _got to him?"

The jocks…

They couldn't have…

But…they _did_…

"What usually happens when this sort of stuff happens?" I had to know what I was dealing with.

"Well, they corner the weaker of the two. Kick 'em around a bit, threaten them. If the person does what they say, both of 'em are 'safe'. But if they don't listen, then they both get beat up until they listen."

This school is inhumane. I wondered subconsciously if my parents hadn't just said, "Here's a school. Done."

"That's cruel."

"That's life here. Everyone's used to it. I swear; it's like we have ESP or something here. We can tell when it's gonna happen."

"Well then why couldn't you 'sense' it this morning? Or could you, but you just decided it would be better tomorrow?"

"Um…we'd hoped it wouldn't be you two. I swear, we didn't tell _anyone _about you two!"

"Yeah, it's not like we'd rat out you and Eli. Eli's our buddy."

"Blake is, too."

"Yeah, sure."

I wasn't paying attention to the two's conversation about whether or not I was considered a buddy of theirs.

I was focusing on my love.

Eli's POV

I'm being a horrible person, aren't I? I ditched my friends and boyfriend all because I was being intimidated by a couple of brainless jocks. I shouldn't be so afraid of them, right? Wrong. The way they put me in my place in the bathroom was quick and efficient. I can still feel the hurt from where he punched my gut.

The worst pain of all is the pain of ditching Blake. His eyes shown with confusion and worry, and I couldn't take that. I couldn't take my one love in life worrying about me and doing what he does best: comforting me. No amount of comfort can soothe this broken heart of mine. Not when I have such intense stress thrust upon my skinny shoulders.

"Eli? What's wrong?" No. When I turn around-fast enough to give me whiplash-my fears are confirmed.

"Don't be afraid of us. You're doing a good job of staying away from them. Ha ha. That was pretty good, huh Geoff?" **It's supposed to be pronounced like "Jeff" **

"Yep. You practically gave them the cold shoulder."

"Exactly what we're looking for."

"Oh, I just thought of something. Tell 'im what happens if his little boy toy comes to him and he talks, Ian."

Ian and Geoff. Two of the biggest idiots around. They're the main enforcers of the "Beat up the Freaks" brigade.

"Well, then we won't give you any more chances and we'll _really _hurt you both."

"Remember."

"We'll be watching you." They burst out laughing at their snide and real threats.

"See ya later, homo."

And with those last few, hurtful words, they left me to be alone in my misery. In all my life, I'd never felt more scared and helpless and alone than right now. Never once.

"Eli? Eli, love, what's wrong?" Oh, god, no. He can't be seen talking to me. I can't talk to him! He'll get hurt! "Eli, please, speak to me. What's the matter?" His cool hands grabbed my face and turned me so that I faced him. But I couldn't look him in the eyes. Not now that I'd encountered the gruesome twosome for the second time in one day.

"Go away. I can't talk." His eyes-oh, his beautiful blue eyes-turned from concerned to angry in record time. I'd never seen this side of him ever before. It was scary to think of what he was thinking about doing to them.

"What do you mean? Did those idiots threaten you? God…Kimi was concerned about them doing something to you. Eli, listen to me. I don't care what they do to me. I seriously don't. But I _do _care about they do to you. _No one _threatens my boyfriend! _NO ONE! _Eli, please, don't do this. I can't lose you again. I just can't lose you to people who try to make others feel bad just to feel good. You shouldn't care, either. But if you do feel that way…then…I'll just have to protect us both. I just can't lose you."

He wrapped his arms around me and drew me close, almost as if I was being wrapped in a protective cocoon. And my arms; much to my objection-wrapped around him as well, gripping his shirt tightly. We were both shaking violently, though for very different reasons.

How can our relationship survive after all that's happened? How? I'd like to know.

I don't know how this got out—jeez, I'm calling the best thing in my life "this". Shows how nice I am—but what I do know is that I don't want this to end. I don't. Blake is the best thing that's ever happened to me. Hands-down.

And I'm not going to risk losing him.

I'm not going to listen to those bastards.

Not even if it kills me.

As long as Blake is with me, I don't care.


	18. Chapter 18

Geoff's POV

"Those little homo freaks didn't listen." I mutter as I watch the two freaks hug each other, probably

"Maybe they're just saying good-bye." Ian, such a moron. He just doesn't get it.

"No. They're going to be the fighters. These two won't roll over so easily."

"Oh. So what's our plan of action?"

"I dunno. We could give 'em some space. You know? To make them squirm with fear and anticipation."

"Ha ha. I love it when they do that."

"Me too, Ian, me too."

Jake's POV

"Jake, stop that. Come on, Jake. Stop!" SMACK.

"Ow, Kimi, was that really necessary?"

"Yeah! I don't like it when you're tapping your pen on the desk!"

"Oh, jeez, _sorry_! Didn't know you had a tic."

"I know you're just as worried as I am. ^_^" She stopped talking and smiled, an "I know something you don't" kind of smile. It's fairly easy to get whatever it is out of her, if you know how to extract the information. Well…can't really do that here…in public. And I really don't want to wait until we get out of school. Here goes nothing…literally.

"What are you smirking about?"

"Oh…nothing!" She smirked even wider.

"Kimi, don't make me do something that will get us landed in detention or Saturday school for the rest of the year. And you know what I'll do."

Her smile dropped. She knew I was serious. But I was only bluffing. As much as I'd like it, I can't risk getting landed in detention or worse for the rest of the year. I have a life! And I'm not about to get that ruined.

"Okay, okay. You have a soft spot for them."

"Huh? No way! Eli's my _friend_! You're my _girlfriend_! And that other kid is Eli's _friend_!"

"Whatever you say!" She giggled.

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway, did you get any news from Blake on Eli?"

"Yep. He found him."

"And?"

"And what? They're gonna skip the rest of the day. It's probably not a good idea to stay here while the jocks are on patrol."

"Well, they've obviously gone against them."  
"Yeah."

"You think they'll try to get at them any way they can?"  
"Hard to say. Jake, they're not the first people to refuse to listen. And they probably won't be the last."  
"Yeah, and your point is?"

"I dunno."

"Kimi, I swear you're one of the most confusing people I've ever met."

"Yeah, but that's why you love me."

"No, I love you because you're of good use." I have this nagging feeling I really shouldn't have said this, but, oh well. It's too late to stop it now.

"Jake, you pervert!" She screamed, picking up her book and swinging it at me. It hit its mark. The mark being: My face.

"Ow! Kimi!"  
"Mr. Ryan! Miss. Hill! To the principal's office! Now!" Mr. Zempsky shouted, one of those little veins in his forehead bulging. Gross.

"Yes, Mr. Zempsky." We said in feigned subordination. There goes my social life.

Blake's POV

I've finally decided to bring Eli back to my house. My parents are in India at the moment and the only person still at home is my pet cat, and even he has better things to do right now.

"Are you sure it's okay to skip?"

"Yes, it's okay. My house is usually like this. Will your parents mind?"

"Are you kidding me?! Of _course _they'll be mad at me for skipping! And for coming here! They barely know you!"

"Should they get to know me? Because then they'll only watch us when we're together. We'd have to limit our time together and I won't be able to sleep over as often as I'd like. Now would you really like that?"

"No."

"I thought not." I'd have to be extra careful in keeping an eye on the one thing I couldn't ever stand to lose in my life. Even Mr. Boots—our resident feline—doesn't stand up to Eli.

Well, it's the moment of truth. Time to see how he'll react to my…er…_home_. He's skittish as a deer, when it comes to certain things. Better take this slowly.

"Um, wait." He stopped, his eyes questioning, but still insanely adorable. "Now, I thought I'd better warn you. My parents work a lot, and they're executives for this company and go on trips around the world. You know; different contracts and whatnot."

"So?"

"So…they get paid a lot of money."

"Yeah, I can tell by the size of your house."

"Heh. I wish that was all."

"Huh?"

"The inside of this house is generally what you'd see on t.v. Those large mansions that celebrities own."

"Oh, really?"

"Y-yes, it's true. They're well-liked and respected in their company, so…they're treated better."

"Okay. So you live alone?"

"Basically. They won't be home until next week…maybe. It all depends."

"Ahh…sorry."

I looked up, confused. Why was he apologizing? He did nothing.

"For what?"

"For being blunt and not thinking about your feelings."

Oh, it that all? Psh, nothing.

"Eli, Eli, Eli." I said, shaking my head disapprovingly. "You don't need to say you're sorry for something that has nothing to do with you."

"Well, yeah, it does." Huh? What does he mean?  
"How so?"

"You're my boyfriend, so I've got to worry about you, don't I?"

I laughed, earning a glare from that incredibly cute boy. "It's not your obligation, silly."

"Yeah, but I _want _to."

"So now you know."

"Know what?"

"You know how I feel everyday. How I felt seeing you today. I wanted to protect you from every possible danger, and I felt…seeing you sitting there like that, so upset…was heartbreaking to me. I'd let you down, I thought. How could I live with myself if they hurt you? I've always felt protective of you, but with what happened…I don't want to let you out of my sight." My voice choked up several times during the explanation, anger and unbelievable grief welling up inside me, threatening to expose themselves to Eli.

"Well, then, don't."

"Hmm?" Where was he going with this?

"We can be together."

"We already are."

"No, I mean, never separating. Always being close to each other." Aww…I loved his idea. As much as I'd like to, though. We don't exactly have the same school schedule. Other than that, it'd work out pretty well.

"That would be my greatest dream. But, unfortunately, the school system doesn't seem to agree."

"Well, so what? At least we have one class together, and the others are either with Jake or Kimi!"

Yeah, it's very strange. Me and Eli are only in class together once-Bio-and the rest are different. First I have English with Jake, then Bio, then History with Kimi, and finally, Algebra 1 with Kimi. Oh, yes. Lunch with all three of them.

"I know. Silly. We shouldn't worry so much about that right now. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

"Now…don't be _too _shocked."

"Right, right." He laughed.

Deep breath in. Deep breath out.

And…open the door.

"Oh…my…god…" Was all Eli could manage to say. Then…I heard a _Thump_. He'd fainted.

Oh, jeez.

This was what I'd been afraid of.


	19. Chapter 19

Eli's POV

I'm such an idiot. Fainting like a sissy in front of Blake. Stupid me. Well…I suppose it can't be helped.

Holy…****!

His house is freaking amazing!

"Feeling better, love?" Blake questioned, cross-legged on a leather recliner, the fireplace behind him crackling.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Well, you fainted…as I expected you might."

"You _knew _I would?!"

"I warned you, didn't I? You simply got too excited. Though I wish you'd gotten excited the _other _way. It would have been so much nicer. But no…" He sighed, acting indifferent. I wonder how he's _really _feeling.

"Blake!"

"Well, I do. No one's here."

"I still wouldn't!"

"Really?" He was smug. He knew that if he tried to, I'd never fight back.

"Er…yeah! I'd never sell myself out like that!"

"Uh-huh. _Sure._ You love me."

"I would think that's obvious."

"It is. But…there's something…that I'd like us to do together."

"What?" He was nervous. More nervous than I'd ever seen him before. His foot was tapping crazily, and he was practically biting his fingernail off. "Blake? What is it?"

"You _do _know about the dance coming up at school, right?"

"Yeah, Jake and Kimi are going."

"Yes, I know that."

"I'd like…_us _to go." O.O

Was he serious?! F-ing SERIOUS?!

"Blake, are you for real?! Did they hurt you, too?!"

"What?"

"Nothing. But are you sure?!"

"Yes, perfectly." My mind was spinning, how could I go to a public dance at my school with my _boyfriend_? This was so nerving…so…scary.

"What about…_them_?" I didn't say. He knew.

"What does it matter? They're not important to me. As long as I have you, I don't care. I love you. And I'd like us to share this experience together. So…please?"

He got down onto his knees, taking my hands into his cool ones, and laid his head on my knees. It was adorable and sweet all at once. I loved him so much that I could die-cliché, I know—so…how could I refuse him?

"Okay. But I'm _not _going to enjoy it."

"That's all right," He kissed me briefly, then pulled back and smirked. "Did I mention that it's formal?"

"No, you neglected to mention that."

"Sorry. You're going to look so sexy in a tux."

"Blake…" I blushed, looking away.

"Let me fantasize. At least give me that." He said, getting a dreamy look in his eyes. No doubt imagining us in the shower or…doing unmentionable things.

"Blake, you will either stop fantasizing or I'll smack you upside the head."

"Sweet, sweet, Eli. I love you so." He laid his head on my lap, his eyes closed.

"You can sleep if you want."

He laughed, eyes still closed.

"I can't sleep like this. I'd end up falling over."

"Then…sit with me."

"All right, my love." He climbed onto the sofa next to me, and laid on me, and within minutes…was sound asleep. His chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm, my hand subconsciously rubbing his back.

How could I have gone from being a girl-chasing, sex-craving boy to having a boyfriend, sex-craving boy?

Eli's POV—The Next Day (Shopping Mall-Tux Store)

"I hate the school." I complained bitterly, as Kimi gushed over how handsome I looked and how sexy Jake looked.

"Me too." Jake agreed.

"Oh, you two stop it! You're going to make Blake go BAM!" Kimi shouted, attracting several people's attention.

"Kimi, shut up!" Me AND Jake complained, nearly shouting. We were both bright red. Me because I didn't want to give Blake and Kimi the satisfaction. And Jake was red because he didn't like Kimi talking like that and also because he still wasn't used to my being gay.

"Oh, you know you love it, Eli. I'm helping him pick out a tux later."

"Why not now?" Jake asked, adjusting his cuff links.

"Well because two people going BAM in tuxes would totally make management kick us out."

"Kimi!" Jake shouted. "Stop saying that!"

"Okay, okay. The real reason is because Blake wanted to wait to see Eli in his cute little tux and vice versa."

"Really?" That was kind of corny. Sort of like the groom can't see his bride until the ceremony. Oh, god, now I'm thinking of him as a groom and myself as a bride.

Dammit.


	20. Chapter 20

Blake's POV-Later that day

"Do you think he'll like this?" I worry the edges of my collar through my hands, hoping to God that this is the perfect tux to wear in front of Eli. This was just all so confusing. And I thought that I could be calm and cool about this.

And it doesn't help when every tux I try on, Kimi always says I'll make Eli go BAM.

What does that even mean?

"Of course! It's perfect for Eli! You two are going to look so gorgeous together. How lucky."

"Thank you. I just hope it'll all go okay."

"It will, it will. He almost BAMMED when we were talking about it earlier. Jake, too."

Jake?

"Jake? Are you serious?!"

"Well, I think he's embarrassed that I'd say something like that."

"I would too, if I was him."

"It's a good thing you're not. Otherwise Eli would be in insane grief that his precious one and only doesn't exist."

I chuckled. Kimi was such a hilarious girl to be around. "It's almost time to go, cute boy."

"Okay, Kimi. I have to pay for this tux." But instead of allowing me to change, she grabbed my clothes and wrist and began to pull me towards the entrance. "Kimi! Kimi, stop! I have to pay!"

"Nuh-uh. Nope. I already did."

"Huh? When?" My face burned a little what with all the stares we were getting as we ran through the mall, and of course it would.

An emo boy in a tux and an emo girl with multi-colored hair in a bright pink, ruffled dress and heels running through the mall _would _cause some speculation.

"While you were getting into the tux, of course!"

"Kimi, slow down!"

"If we slow down, then we'll never get there in time!"

"Yes, we will!"

"No! I wanna get you there early so that Eli will go in there, and see you! He'll go all, 'Oh, my god, where is my incredibly sexy boyfriend?' Then he'll see you and…" She stopped and flung her arms out, shouting, "go BAM!"

Now _THAT _got everyone's attention.

"Kimi!"

"Hee hee! Come on, cute boy!"

Eli's POV-At the dance

"Jake, are you sure Kimi said to get here this early?" We're at the gym entrance nearly an hour earlier than what we'd originally intended.

"Yeah, cool your jets."

"Well, then where are they?"

"Inside. Duh."

He seemed a little more…how shall I put this…annoyed at everything than usual.

"Are you nervous?"

"No."

"Yes, you are. Kimi's there. You want to impress her. More than any of your other girlfriends. She's special because she's also one of your closest friends."

"Alright, fine! I'm nervous! Happy?!"

"No."

"No?! Well then why the hell did you say all that?!"

"I don't know." He sighed.

"I give up on you."

"Can we just go in now?" Yeah, I'm sick of arguing with Jake. It's just too exhausting. I just want to get in there and see Blake. That's it. I want to go in there and make it known.

Wait…when did I become just like Blake?

Since I decided to go along with this?

Time to go in there and get this over with.

So I paid for my ticket and entered, wincing at the blaring music. Despite my love of music, I hated parties where they blasted it so loud it would make your eardrums explode.

"All right, let's go find them!" Jake shouted, cupping his mouth so I'd hear him better. It didn't help much.

"Yeah!"

In the corner of my eye, I saw Ian—one of my evil tormentors-dancing with his girlfriend…Molly, was it? No, she's not her. Different hair color. Slightly skinnier. Guess it's his weekly girlfriend switch.

"Come on, Eli. Staring won't get you to see him!"

We pushed through the crowds of drunken, dancing kids, the humidity nearly making my hair frizz every time I brushed too close to someone. Another reason why I hate parties.

"Yo, Kimi! Over here!" Okay, breathe Eli, breathe.

"Hee hee! You two both look so cute!" She squealed, launching herself into Jake's arms.

"You were with us when we picked out our outfits." I complained; upset that Blake wasn't with her.

"You look hot." Jake said, getting that lusty look on his face.

"So do you."

"I thought you just said I was cute."

"You are. Hotter, still." I looked away, unable to bear the sight of the two of them.

"You look so adorable, I'm having trouble containing myself, you sweet boy." Blake whispered, wrapping his arms around my waist and setting his chin in the crook of my shoulder. I swear I saw people move away and look disgusted. Well…screw them.

"You're not the only one. Kimi said you'd look hot. I can't see."

"Very well, then." He let go and stood back, holding him arms out, hoping for my approval. I did. Very much so.

I moved forward in a swift motion and kissed him, to which he put his arms around my waist again, and kissed back with everything—no, scratch that—_almost _everything he had.

This caused quite a bit of commotion. We pulled apart and glared at the others-no, I glared; Blake just looked at them—my body shaking with anger.

How could these people be so cruel?

Simple: You don't follow the crowd; you're a freak fit for slaughter.

"Hey, leave them alone!" Jake said, daring to do what I hadn't the nerve to. "I'm sure there are dozens of you who are gay, but just don't have the freaking nerve to go out there and just say it! Grow a backbone! It's freaking normal!"

"Yeah, you don't need to be so mean!" Kimi piped in, making sure her two cents were put in.

A song began to play, although the deejay seemed to be a little uncertain if he should play it or not.

_I got your runaway smile in my piggybank baby  
Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes  
You were worth a hundred thousand miles  
But you couldn't stay awhile  
_

Boys like Girls- Heels over Head.

The song made me think of how I would have reacted if Blake had approached me much sooner and in a different situation than when he did.

"Do you…want to dance?" He asked, holding out his hand, uncertain.

"Yeah, of course I want to dance with my boyfriend. I love you, so…let's do it."

I took his hand and we went onto the dance floor, people moving aside to let us through, but taking a moment or two to return to their original positions. I'm sure people were still shocked at us. I would be too in their positions.

_I got your little brown shirt in my bottom drawer baby  
And your little white socks in the top drawer  
You were always leaving your shit around  
And gone without a sound  
_

He put a hand around my waist and I did the same; we took each other's hands and swayed to the music, slowly. It was kind of a fast song, but we didn't care.

We were obviously bad at the whole, dancing thing. But it didn't matter. Blake had wanted to go public and we had. In a very big way.

_Yeah I'm the first to fall,  
And the last to know  
Where'd you go?  
_

_Now I'm heels over head,  
I'm hangin' upside-down  
Thinkin' how you left me for dead  
California bound_

"Are you happy we did this?" Blake whispered as loud as he could without getting too much attention.

_I got a first class ticket to a night all alone  
And a front row seat up right by the phone  
'Cause you're always on my mind  
And I'm running out of time  
_

"Eli?"

_I've got your hair on my pillow  
And your smell in my sheets  
And it makes me think about you  
With the sand in your feet  
Is it all you thought it'd be?  
You mean everything to me  
_

"Yeah, of course. I just wish that everyone wasn't staring at us."

He chuckled, better sounding than the music.

"What did you expect? We're too guys, dancing in public. Of course there would be a little…er…commotion."

Yeah, he was right. I should've known that. And surprisingly, I was okay with what was going on. Had you talked to me at the beginning of the year, Blake still wherever he'd been before, I would've said, "Hell no! I'm not dancing with some guy!"

Now all I would say is, "With Blake."

_But I'm the first to fall,  
And the last to know  
Where'd you go?  
_

_Now I'm heels over head,  
I'm hangin' upside-down  
Thinkin' how you left me for dead  
California bound_

_And when you hit the coast  
I hope you think of me  
And how I'm stuck here with the ghost  
Of what we used to be_

"Blake?" He was swaying; arms around my waist, forehead against mine, humming to the music with his eyes closed.

"Hmm?" He didn't open his eyes.

"I love you. You know that, right?"

"Of course I do."

"So…"

His eyes opened.

"So what?"

"So…do you love me?"

His eyes knitted together.

_You're burnin' bridges baby (burnin' bridges)  
Making wishes  
Yeah you're burnin' bridges baby (burnin' bridges)  
Making wishes  
You're burnin' bridges baby (burnin' bridges)  
Making wishes  
Yeah you're burnin' bridges baby (burnin' bridges)  
Making wishes  
_

"What kind of question is that?"

_You're a chance taker, heartbreaker,  
Got me wrapped around your finger  
Chance taker, heartbreaker,  
Got me wrapped around your finger_

"I just want to know. Seriously."

_I got your runaway smile in my piggybank baby  
Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes  
If I drive a hundred thousand miles  
Would you let me stay a while?  
_

"Why would you question my love for you?"

_Now I'm heels over head,  
I'm hangin' upside-down  
Thinkin' how you left me for dead  
California bound  
_

"I wouldn't, normally. But…this dance…I just can't help but wonder."

_And when you hit the coast  
I hope you think of me  
And how I'm stuck here with the ghost  
Of what we used to be  
_

"That's stupid."

"I know it's stupid. But…"

"But what?"

"Can you prove it? You know…kiss me in front of all these people?" I knew I was getting him angry. It was so confusing. My emotions getting all tumbled.

"Of, course I can prove it. I love you so much, so of course, I would have no problem kissing you in front of all these people."

_Now I'm heels over head,  
I'm hangin' upside-down  
Thinkin' how you left me for dead  
California bound  
_

He put a hand to the back of my head and pulled me to him, and our lips met in fiery, fireworks passion. It was the best kiss we'd ever had. By far. And I didn't even care about the titters and snide comments all around us.

I was too much in love.

When we pulled apart, he set his forehead against mine, our breathing ragged and hot.

"How's that for proof?"

"The best kind of proof."

_And when you hit the coast  
Maybe you'll finally see  
And then you'll turn it all around  
And you will come back to me_

No POV

This night was going to be just fine. But tomorrow was another story.

The two lovers didn't care about what was going to happen. All they cared about was each other and their love.


	21. Chapter 21

Jake's POV

Finally the time of ridicule is over.

I can get this stupid monkey suit off.

Too bad Kimi won't let me. She insists I walk her home. She thinks it's romantic or something like that. I don't see the big deal.

And it's not like I can use Eli and that kid as an excuse to get a ride home.

Those two disappeared after their public debut.

I wonder what they're doing.

Wait…scratch that. No, I don't.

"That was lots of fun, huh, Jake?" Kimi asked, her arm linked in mine and her head leaning against my shoulder.

"Well, I guess. It's not exactly my style, but I suppose it was okay."

She sighed. "You're being such a good sport with everything. The way you stood up for Eli and Blake like that."

"Yeah…minor brain spasm." She hit my arm, annoyed at me for some odd, girly reason.

"It's true! You're finally being nice to Blake! You don't care anymore that Eli's the way he is, right? You still like him despite that?"

"Yep."

"Aha! I knew it!" She shouted, pointing at me dramatically. As is the usual Kimi fashion.

"You tricked me. Whatever, let's go."

"Hee hee! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" She sang, dancing in front of me, no shoes on and oblivious to the grumbling of homeowners and people passing us. Like an innocent child.

Blake's POV

I'm happy. That's all there is to it.

Happier than I've ever been in my entire life. Hands-down.

And it's all thanks to the little angel next to me.

Sleeping soundly.

Eli fell asleep fairly quickly after we returned to my home. Anxious at first, he refused to stay until he got the okay.

He did, surprisingly.

_"Hey Mom, can I stay over at a friend's house? Yeah, the dance was fun. I did dance. I'm not gonna tell! Mom! Quit it! Huh? O-okay?" He looked towards me, eyes unsure. "Blake. She…wants to talk to you."_

_"Why? Is there a problem?" Why would his mother want to talk to me?_

_"I don't know." I took the phone from him, holding him close to me._

_"Hello?"_

_"I'll allow him to stay over," Came the stern voice of a middle-aged woman. "But promise me something." _

_No wonder Eli worried about how she would react if she knew about us._

_"What?"_

_"Promise me you'll treat my boy right."_

_"Huh?" What…? Did she…know?_

_"Promise you'll treat him right."_

_"Okay, I promise."_

_"Thank you. Good-bye."_

_"Good-bye." Strange. She seemed to know, but she didn't throw a big fit over it. Eli swore she would._

_"What did she say?" Eli asked anxiously, pulling at my sleeve. "What did you promise?"_

_"She said you can stay. And it's nothing." I pulled him close, pressing my body against his. Once I began to kiss him, trailing over his throat and collarbone, I could feel him getting "excited." _

_I didn't think it'd be a good idea if I acted on my…instincts right then. _

_Though I wanted to._

_^_^_

I laughed softly at the memories, remembering how hard it was to keep myself under control. It's not an easy thing, mind you. It's annoying to discover this little…problem and make it so that no one else finds out. I wondered a lot what Eli would do if he knew I thought dirty.

Hmm…I think he'd like it, but act disgusted. I'm sure Jake already thinks we're doing it anyway. So what's the harm?

I don't want Eli's mom to find out I took her son's…_virtue_. Heh. That would be very bad.

He's just so cute; I can't stop saying it or wanting to make him mine forever. Even though I know I have his heart and he has mine.

His shiny soft black hair is fanned across his face and pillow. His translucent eyelids flutter every now and then with dream. What is he dreaming? I'm dying to know. I trail my finger across his pale-white cheek, feeling him shiver.

"Sweet dreams, my love." I say as I close my eyes, intertwining our hands and making sure we're pressed together and that he's warm enough.

I enjoy my life.


	22. Chapter 22

Eli's POV

I never expected myself to sound or act like a lovesick girl, but I am. I would have slapped myself if all this had occurred last year. Last year I'd been going out with this girl named Ella McAllen; she was blond and beautiful and just this really great person to be around. But then we broke up. I guess she decided I wasn't good enough, so she slept around with some guys and got an STD from them. So…ha ha. Payback, b***h. ^_^

So I'm really lucky I met Blake. And that I fell in love with him. He's just so sweet and kind and considerate, always worrying about me and never taking more than a moment for himself. Selfless, too. The only "selfish" thing he'd ever done was ask me to go to the dance and make ourselves public.

It's just…why can't everyone else see that? Why can't they see we're happy together?

"What the hell is this? What the f**k is going on here?!" Voices shouted, ripping me from the pleasantness of my dreams. Obviously Blake being in most of them.

"It's n-nothing! Mom, Dad, please stop! He's not--! I'm not--! Aah!" I heard a smack, and then Blake groan. That made me angry, despite the fact that it was his parents. I bolted upright, glaring at the two people _supposed _to love him no matter what. But I panicked.

"Blake? What's…going on?" I knew though, deep down inside. They saw up together.

"Well…"

"Shut up, you disgrace of a son!" His father kicked at him, landing a solid hit in his ribs. He cried out again, and I grasped his hand, hoping to make the pain go away. He held tight, his body shaking, tears rolling down his pale skin. This was way too much stress for someone who gets sick easily.

"And just who the hell invited _you _into _our _house, freak?!" His father seemed to be doing most of the talking, but his mother was hurting him just as much. Her eyes shone with the most disgust I've ever seen in someone's eyes before. It almost made me sick to my stomach.

"B-blake did."

"Well it wasn't _his _decision to make! Now get the hell out!" He grabbed me by my shirt and shoved me towards the door; I almost lost my balance; his mother swiftly avoided me.

"E-Eli!" Blake called out, stretching an arm towards me, calling out to me in his moment of need. How could I turn away? How could I leave him to his…his what? Disownment? Injury? Or…dare I say it for fear it come true…_death_?

"Get out! Get out!" His father kept repeating like a broken record.

"Eli, please! Please! Help!" He kept crying, and he really _was _crying. His eyes that were noticeable anyway were even more noticeable due to the tears.

"Get out!" A shoe was chucked at my head. It hit. The bastards.

"I'm gonna get help, Blake! Don't worry!" I took one more look at his desperate face and bolted down the hall, neglecting anything that I'd brought with me. Then I heard one more cry before I went out of ear-shot.

"Eli, please! Help me! I don't want to die!" He cried, his voice becoming painfully high-pitched. He screamed so loud, so agonizingly loud; filled with pain, that it made me stop dead in my tracks.

Oh, god, no.

"Blake…" I whispered, unable to speak.

It had gotten quiet, when only moments before it had been so loud.

I had to get help. And fast.

"Maybe now he'll learn his lesson. The bastard. Are you even sure he's mine?"

"I-I don't know! I think! Wait…no, it can't be!" His mother said quietly, probably more afraid of her husband now than ever before.

"What?!"

"I _may _have been with someone just before you. I…drugged him because I thought it would be fun. Me and my friends." What the hell?

"What?"

"Oh, please! Like you aren't seeing other women!"

I hid in the closet nearby, crouching amongst the buckets, mops and brooms. It stunk.

"What I do is my business! I can't have a s**t for a wife!"

She gasped, and I sort of felt a little sorry for her. A little, mind you. She didn't even try to help her son. Not once.

"Well? What about him?!"

"He may have been…gay."

"Of course he was! That stupid homo up there isn't my child! No! I'd raise mine right!"

"Oh, Edward!" (I know. Edward from Twilight. ^_^ First name that popped in my head.)

As soon as they were gone, I crept out of the closet and quietly tiptoed down the hallway.

When I turned into Blake's bedroom, my fears were confirmed. Blake was injured.

"BLAKE!!!" I screamed, ignoring the fact that his parents had only _just _gone downstairs. I didn't care.

He was lying in a twisted position, his body bent so that his back was on the ground and his legs were lying sideways. His breath was coming ragged and labored. There was blood soaking into his shirt and the carpet. His hand lay limply over the two or three wounds in his chest and abdomen.

"Blake, oh, my god! No! Please! Please don't die! Please!" I bent down and cradled him to me, pulling his head onto my lap and kissing his face. Lips, forehead, eyelids, anywhere I could. Anything I could do to keep him with me.

"E…Eli…don't…wo-worry…I'm…gonna be…okay…" He whispered, stroking my cheek with the blood-free hand.

By now we were both crying. My tears fell onto his face, washing away his.

"Blake, I'm gonna call 911! Kimi and Jake, too! Stay with me! Stay with me!" I cried, as I dialed Kimi's number.

"Hello, Ellie! Good night?"

"Kimi, please, call an ambulance!"  
"Eli, what's wrong?!" I could hear Jake's voice on the other line, concerned as well.

"Blake's been hurt. Stabbed."

"By who? Jake, call an ambulance. Blake's house."

"His parents!" I sobbed, feeling Blake's hand slip from mine.

"My god! Hurry!" She shouted to Jake.

"Don't die, Blake! Please! I love you! I need you! Don't go! Please, don't go! Stay with me! I love you, Blake!"

"I…love you…Eli…I l-love…you…" He whispered quietly before his eyes closed.

"BLAKE!!!!!"


	23. Chapter 23

Blake's POV

Eli…he's…crying for…me. I can hear him. But I can't see him. My body hurts. Now there are sirens coming closer to the house…to save me?

"Don't die, Blake! Please don't die! I need you! Stay with me!"

I'll try…

Eli's POV

As they take him and load him onto a stretcher, I can't help but feel as though it's all over. My whole life, my whole reason for living is dying and there's nothing I can do to stop it. There's so much blood everywhere; on him, the floor, me. How can he lose it all and still be alive? I can't think of how. It's just too hard to concentrate on anything when my boyfriend is on the brink.

They won't let me come with him in the ambulance. I'm not family, they say. Yeah? Well, his family's the one who got him in this situation in the first place. So, again, my heart is ripped countless times as I watch the ambulance drive away, putting off being questioned by the police about what happened.

"Eli!" My head turns, knowing exactly who it is.

"Kimi…" I trail off, my eyes filling up with tears again, sobs coming from my already exhausted body. I let my head fall onto her shoulder, feeling a little comforted by another person's touch. She puts her hands around my back and soothes me, trying to keep me from falling apart at the seams.

"It'll be okay, shh. He'll be fine, he's tough. He's gonna be okay, you'll see. He's gonna make it, and you two are gonna be together forever. You're gonna go places, hold hands, do everything together, you'll see."

I couldn't take all the talk of happiness and the future, not when Blake was alone and probably dying at the let me cry, let me let down all of my defenses; let me get her shirt wet with my tears.

My world was falling apart, and I didn't care.

Kimi's POV-Later at the hospital

Thank god, Eli fell asleep. He desperately needed the sleep to take his mind of Blake, who was in surgery at the moment to stitch up the five stab wounds inflicted.

Jake was here, too, for moral support.

"Do you think that he's gonna live?" Jake asked, glancing at my expression.

"Well, of course he is!" I yelled, wanting to hit him for saying such a thing. But I couldn't. Eli's head was on my lap, using me as his pillow.

"Jeez, sorry! Don't throw a fit!"

"A fit?! Do you have any idea what Eli's going through right now! Huh?"

"You're not in the hospital, so…no, I don't."

"Exactly. We have to be supportive of Eli, and tell him no matter what that Blake's gonna be okay!"

"He might not. Just saying."

"Well we don't need to tell him that!"

"Fine. Hey…his parents." Jake pointed to a couple walking down the hall, the mother looking slightly desperate and her husband uncomfortable.

"Is Eli okay?" She asked, out of breath. She'd probably rushed here.

"Yeah, he fell asleep. They gave him something to calm him down."

"That's good. Is the other boy all right?"

"Not sure yet."

"They're…together, right?" What?! My and Jake's jaws dropped in shock.

"You know?" Jake cried out in disbelief.

"I'll take that as a yes. I talked with that boy just last night. I told him to treat my son right. He promised he would."

"He did, and he has. He's been incredibly kind to Eli."

"Wait…" Eli's dad said, holding his hands up. "My son is going out with another _boy_?"

"Yeah." Jake admitted.

"Since when?!"

"For awhile now." I said, looking down at Eli's face and pushing a few strands of hair out of his face.

"Oh, my god." His father turned, shoving his hands through his hair. "My god."

"It's a perfectly normal thing, sir. They're good for each other. Blake treats Eli so kindly, so gently. Eli loves him back, seeing him as the best thing that's ever happened to him. They're two halves of one whole." I described how I saw their relationship, tearing up at the thought of one of those halves being destroyed.

"How is this normal?! Sleeping over at boy's houses, doing God know what!" His father really must be a homophobic. Maybe not as much as Blake's father, certainly, but close.

"If this is how Eli wants to live his life, there's nothing we can do to stop him."

"He's sixteen, Melissa! He can't be doing this!"

"Blake's only seventeen." Hopefully this will calm him down.

It doesn't.

"He's with a seventeen-year-old boy! God this is f-ing messed up!"

Eli stirred on my lap, and sat up slowly, rubbing his forehead.

"Shut up, dad. Just shut up. You'd never understand how I feel anyway. You're too busy working anyway."  
"What did you just say?!" His father was getting angrier and angrier with every word anyone spoke.

"I love him, dad. And I don't care what you say about it. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me. And I don't want to lose him. Can't you just accept it? He's my life."

"Nonsense! While you're under my house, you won't be gay!"

"Dad, just shut up! I love him and I don't care what the hell you have to say about it! He's my boyfriend, so go to hell!" Eli shouted, standing up to face his father.

"Excuse me?" A voice instantly made the tension and anger disappear instantly.

"Dr. Hodgins." Eli said quietly, his eyes focused on the man in surgery scrubs, holding a clipboard. "How's Blake? Is he okay? Will he live?"

The doctor glanced between all of us, a strange group, and then down at the clipboard.

"Well…"


	24. Chapter 24

Eli's POV

I could not believe that my father was starting an argument in a freaking hospital with sick people about my sexuality! I can get emancipated and then I won't have to deal with this jerk! I mean, I CANNOT be dealing with this right now! My boyfriend's been in the O.R. for practically three hours! And he can see how shaken-up I am by this! My mother has been very supportive, but I had no idea she'd made Blake promise to treat me right. Even if she hadn't made him, he _still _would've put me before him.

"Excuse me?" I whirled around, my heart skipping a beat.

There stood a doctor who was wearing mint-green scrubs, and those weird shoe coverings and surgical cap. He held in his arm a clipboard, probably had no to do with Blake, I'm sure.

"Dr. Hodgins…how's Blake? Is he okay? Will he live?" I asked, my voice strained and on edge.

He glanced down at his clipboard, then up at all of us. Oh, God, this can't be good. And what he said only made the knot in my stomach tighten further.

"Well…"

"Well, what? Please, tell me!" I cried out, my mother and Kimi putting hands on my shoulders to calm me down. But there's no way in hell I'll be calm until Blake is out of this hospital!

"Well, when he was stabbed…some of those wounds were very deep. Three were in his chest, the other two in his abdomen. One of the abdomen wounds and two of the chest wounds were very close to puncturing his major organs. One in his lower abdomen nicked a vein and caused some internal bleeding. He lost a lot of blood, and his body went into shock for a time. Since they were not treated for a period of time and since there were so many, they are only slightly infected. He'll have to remain in the hospital for at least a month, and then he'll have to restrict heavy movements for at least two more weeks. He'll be put on antibiotics until I say he can go off of them, and he may have to use a cane. _May_. It's not certain yet. He's still unconscious, but I expect he'll wake up shortly. The surgery went smoothly. Don't worry, young man. Your boyfriend will be fine."

He patted my shoulder, and I sank to my knees. I was just so happy that he was alive. There was a huge weight lifted off my shoulders now that I knew. Stupid me. I was crying again, sobbing again. But this time I wasn't doing it out of horror and desperation. I loved him so much. Kimi was crying, too. And I swore I even saw Jake sniffle a bit.

"See? I told you he'd be okay. I told you so." Kimi said, hugging me around my shoulders.

I laughed. For once I didn't care that Kimi said 'I told you so'. I was too giddy.

"I…wonder when…I'll be able to…see him. I want to see him." I said in between sobs and laughs.

"Pretty soon, cute boy, pretty soon." Kimi said, pounding my back when I started to cough.

"I wanna see him, _now_!" I whined and pouted.

"You guys seem pretty happy." Jake smirked, the same old Jake.

"Wouldn't you?" I said in one short exclamation.

"Maybe. Too bad Kimi's not in the hospital."

"Jake! I won't be nice when you're in the hospital!" She squealed, smacking him in the stomach half-heartedly.

"Mom, ask Dr. Hodgins if I can see Blake. Please?" I begged, after she gave me a look.

"All right. I hope this doesn't become a regular occurrence." She said, going off somewhere in the hospital maze.

"Oh, s**t!" Jake swore, gaining some dirty looks from nurses and my father.

"What?" Kimi and I asked in unison.

"Today is Monday. Did anyone forget that?"

"School!" Again Kimi and I in unison.

"Yeah, well, I think its okay we missed today. Seeing as…the situation."

"Eli!" My mom called from down the hall, same exact "excited" face on as I get sometimes. "You can see him!"

"Yes!" I leaped up and ran down the hall, shoving past old women in wheelchairs and mothers and babies. Whoops.

Once I reached her, she smacked my forehead with her purse. "You should be more considerate, young man."

"Sorry, mom." Not really.

"Anyway, Dr. Hodgins said that you have to be quiet; well, whispering is okay. You can touch his hands, and his face. Gentle. And you can only be there for a little while. He needs his rest."

"Yeah, mom, I understand. This is all I wanted. For now, anyway. Can I…kiss him?"

She laughed. "Gently, Eli."

"Got it."

We walked down a few halls, past a bunch of offices, blah blah blah. That's why I hate hospitals. So much damn stuff—halls, offices, exam rooms. Gah. Anyway…we came to the entrance to the ICU ward, and I suppose I was naïve, because I walked by it.

"Eli, he's in here."

"The ICU?" I asked in a quiet voice, my throat choking up.

"Yes, sweetie. He has bad injuries."

"O-oh…r-right…" I put my hand to my forehead, feeling overwhelmed. This was too much for me to handle. Way too much.

"Come on, it's okay." My mom put her hand on my back and guided me through the ward, past all of the poor people that shouldn't be here, but are. Like Blake. Every person I saw was him. He had massive burns, he had an amputation, he'd been run over…they were all him.

She stopped in front of a door, and motioned that this was the one. My heart started pounding.

"It's now or never, Eli. Go on, he needs you."

I took a deep breath in and opened the door, my eyes squeezed tight so that I can't see him right away.

When I did, I gasped. He looked so frail. He had tubes in his nose and multiple I. V.'s which dripped saline and other antibiotics into his body. I couldn't see the bandages that protected his wounds, but my eyes somehow couldn't peel away from where I was told they were. His skin was even paler than usual, his veins standing out, blue against white.

"H-hey, Blake. It's me, Eli." I murmured as I walked over and sat down in a chair next to him. I took his hand in mine and stroked it, shivering a little at the coldness. "Um…everyone's here. Kimi, Jake, my parents. They're happy you're okay. Really happy. But not as much as me.

God, I was so scared I was gonna lose you. Never in my life have I been so scared. Not when I almost drowned in a pool, or being bitten by my neighbor's dog. Not even when a guy shoved his hand down my pants. Heh…guess that changed me for the better, huh? You're lucky he did that.

It's Monday. Missing school. It's worth it, though. _You're _worth it. When I saw you were in the ICU, I was scared it meant you were gonna die. The doctor says you're probably not. Probably isn't a good word for me. I want you to live. And be my boyfriend for life.

I'm never going to let you go, you hear me?"

"I…hear…you…" A weak, very raspy voice said.

"Blake?! Oh, my god! Blake! You're alive!" I shouted, crying and grasping his hand tightly.

"Disappointed?" He chuckled weakly, wincing slightly.

"Hell no! I'm so glad! I love you!" I cried as I touched my forehead to his. He smiled; the most beautiful smile in the world.

"I love…you, too."

"Promise me that we'll always be together…no matter what."

"Promise." He squeezed my hand, tears flowing between us. Both of us happy to see the other…to live another day.

"Can I…kiss you?" I asked, shy all of a sudden.

"Of course, silly. You're my boyfriend, after all."

"Thanks." I kissed him softly, trying not to hurt him.

"You know I was stabbed in my chest, right? Not my lips. Don't be so gentle there, okay?" He smirked, deciding to be a little selfish for once.

"You bet." I kissed him again, a little harder, a lot more passion.

My mother watched us from the window, watching her son finally be happy. She smiled; a smile that was contagious for everyone in the family and friends that were there that night.

He'd survived. And was greeted by his love.


	25. Chapter 25

Eli's POV-1 week later

"Are you feeling okay? Anything I can do?"

"I'm fine, Eli, really. You don't have to worry so much." Blake reassured me for the millionth time.

Yeah, I've been like an overprotective mother hen for the past week, ever since I knew he'd be okay. He's growing rather tired of it. I'm relieved that he's just alive.

His father is gonna be tried for attempted murder-or was it aggravated assault?-soon, they just needed to give Blake enough time to recover so he can testify against his dad. His mother is an accomplice I think, I dunno, it's really confusing. Lawyer-talk always is.

Whatever.

"Sorry it's just that you're still in the ICU, and they could still get infected. There's so much that could go wrong."

He put his hand on mine, chilled and pale as usual.

"But it's not your job to worry about my injuries. It's the doctor's job. I have to not move around too much, and your job is to just keep visiting me, so I know you still love me." He chuckled, amused at himself. The pompous jerk.

"I do, obviously!"

"I know, I know. Eli…have you slept at all recently?"

I looked down guiltily. I hadn't since we were waiting for him to get out of surgery…a week ago.

"Yes."

"When?" He raised an eyebrow, suspicious.

"A week ago."

"Eli?! A _week_?!" He propped himself on his shoulders, angry and upset. The heart monitor attached started to beep a little faster.

"Blake, calm down! Don't have a heart attack!" I rose out of my chair.

He lay back down, eyes averted from me, eyebrows knitted together.

"Blake, I'm sorry. I've just been so worried. I was so scared you'd die. I can't eat either because I'm so anxious. Yell at me or whatever, it doesn't matter. I just can't do anything without having anxiety attacks. I try, honestly, I do. I'm just scared."

I lay my head on his bed, feeling all the ugliness in my heart well up inside.

"I know, I'm scared, too. It's not fun being in here all alone at night. Waiting for you to come and visit me every day. I worry, too. I worry about what I'm gonna do after I get out. My parents. I wonder what I'm missing out on."

"Nothing much. The dance was the big event of the year."

"Ha ha. I don't mean that, silly. What's going on with _you_, and whether or not I'll be able to catch up in school? If these injuries are going to be so bad they'll cause me to die. I'm just as scared you are, if not more. This is happening to me, and yet, you're more worried than me."

"Well, if you die, then I'll be alone forever. I won't want to live. But that's okay. I just don't want it to come to that."

"Eli…"

"I'm sorry I'm being so morbid. Ignore all that."

"Okay, just eat. And sleep. Do that for me."

"Jeez, you're being more and more selfish every day, aren't you?"

"Well, I'm an invalid."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Hello, cute boys!" That same, familiar voice called from the doorway. Kimi. And Jake, too, knowing him.

"Kimi, what'd you do to your hair?" I cried, looking at the bleached blond Kimi instead of the Kimi with multi-colored hair.

"I figured it was time for a change. Like it, Blakey?"

"Yeah, it looks…nice on you."

"You don't think I'm preppy looking, do you?" Kimi was very dramatic on this subject. She considered herself emo or scene or punk, not prep. So it was like blasphemy if she looked like one.

"No, of course not."

"Good! I made some changes to Jake, too!"

"Willingly?" I scoffed.

"Well…sort of. I kind of seduced him into it. Come on in, Jakey!" She called, and the door slid open in an automatic "whoosh".

"Oh my god." Jake's normal reddish-brown hair was now dark brown and blond streaks **like the new picture of him** and he was wearing a tight purple "Rawr" shirt, and tight zebra-design skinny jeans. His normal Vans were Converse now, the all-black kind. She's made him wear those studded bracelets, a brass knuckles necklace and…

"Jake, are you wearing earrings?"

"Yeah. Three on each ear. Kimi made me." He said with his head hung low, bangs covering his eyes.

"And snakebites?!"

"Yeah, so? I actually wanted _those_."

"Show 'em your eyeliner!"  
Blake and I choked. Eyeliner?! Jake?

He lifted his head and shook the hair out of his eyes. They were ringed with black, far more than he's EVER put on himself.

Blake and I tried so hard to keep in the laughter that was bubbling up. Unfortunately, it didn't last long before we burst out laughing.

"Happy now, Kimi? I look like a freak show."

"So? You're cute."

"Cute isn't gonna work this time, emo chick."

They continued this loveable bickering back and forth, me and Blake audience to this strange pair.

"So are you keeping the look?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Maybe. If I like it." Jake said, brushing a hand through his new hair.

"You're gonna like it says I, Kimi!"

"Should I send them out?" I asked Blake, who was trying to hold in laughter.

"No. They're good for my recovery. Just as you are. Except…you're more important to me."

"Kiss, kiss, kiss!" Kimi shrieked, jumping up and down. Jake smirked, eyeing her…behind.

"Only if you do!" I shouted back.

"'Kay!"

So that's concluded the first week of recovery for my boyfriend. Laughter, worry, confessions, visits, and plenty of kissing from me.

The next few weeks were going to be a rollarcoaster ride, I'm sure.

Knowing us, it will be.

And I'll enjoy it.

Because of my friends…

And because of the love of my life…

Blake…


	26. Chapter 26

Eli's POV-two weeks later

Today's the day. Blake's finally getting out of the hospital! He's strong enough to be able to get out of that damn hospital bed! Of course, he's going to have to skip another week of school, but…it's well worth it. I've been following his orders, most of them. He's still on my case about my worrying. Like I care, though. I'm gonna be his primary caregiver when I'm not in school. My mom is taking care of him during school hours.

Yep. You heard it. Blake's coming to live with me and my family. My mom's excited. She's easing up on things, though school will never be one of those. She loves Blake to death. Like one of her own sons. Or son, I should say. Being an only child does have its benefits. My dad, however…not so happy. I think it's because he's afraid that Blake will try to rape me at night.

Yeah…_I'm _probably the one he has to worry about. Me and my raging boy hormones.

Anyway…onto the story. ^_^

"Excited?" I ask breathlessly as I pack what's left of Blake's clothing into his suitcase. He's getting his clothes on, being careful of the bandages still covering his torso.

"Yeah, definitely. Especially about living with you. Are all of my things from home at your house now?"

"Yep. In the spare bedroom. That was always meant for if Mom ever wanted another kid, but no such luck." We laughed stiffly.

"Well, can't say I'll miss this place. It did keep me safe, though."

"Yeah, but you'll be safe with us."

"Of course. So…I can sneak in your room at night? Whenever I want?" He gave a side-long glance, his expression getting to be one that I've only seen on Jake or Kimi or those jocks and cheerleaders tonging each other in the halls. He wants some action.

"Whoa, hold it there! Just 'cause you're living with us now does NOT mean you're gonna get action whenever you want without my permission!"

He burst out laughing. "No, no, I meant sleep in your room with you. And if I got your permission?"

"Pervert!" I smacked his head jokingly. Though I shouldn't be talking. "Anyway, let's get going!" I linked my arm with his, heaving his bag to my shoulder and pulling him out of the room.

"Okay, okay, I get it. Wouldn't want to keep Eli Jr. waiting."

"Blake!" I shouted, swinging my arm out.

"Sorry!"

"You better be!"

Later—Eli's house

"Is Blake settled in?" My mother asked when I came downstairs after helping Blake arrange the spare bedroom to his liking.

"Yep. He sure settled in."

"What do you mean?" She glanced over, puzzled.

"Fell asleep as soon as he hit the bed. I thought he'd had enough sleep."

"Maybe he did at the hospital. This is the first time he's really had a home to call his own."

"What's for dinner?" I subconsciously rubbed my growling stomach.

"Whatever you can find. I'm going out shopping tomorrow, though."

"Cool."

"Eli, I really don't feel comfortable with this boy staying here." My father had come into the kitchen, stern and most likely begging for an argument.

"Why?"

"He shouldn't mooch off of us just because of family issues."

"Hello?! He got freaking stabbed by them!"

"Yes, well," He cleared his throat. "We can't deny their choice of parenting style is acceptable, but-"

"Parenting choices?! That's what you call it?!" I couldn't believe how stupid he sounded. It was ridiculous!

"_Whatever _it is called, it's not our problem. We can't take in every troubled boy just because of that."

"It's called abuse, dad! And he's my boyfriend!"

He cringed, leaning away from me. "I really wish you wouldn't say that."

"Say what? Just because I'm different, I'm a freak or something? I can't help being this way! It's great. It makes me feel happy and loved! He treats me so gently, putting me before him! He's more decent than any girl I've ever met!"

"Couldn't you like that weird friend of yours, the girl?"

"Kimi?! She has nothing to do with this! It's about you being a homophobic! Blake is staying here! I'm not going to abandon him just because you want me to!"

"Eli, calm down." My mother tried to come between me and my father. I moved her aside.

"Please, Mom, let me do this."  
"You want me to accept you the way you are?"

"Yes!"

"Well, then, let's talk it out like men." He said, rolling up his sleeves and making fists.

"All right, then. Homophobic bastard!" I shouted as I punched him in the side of the jaw.

"I'm not going to call you names. I'm civilized." He said as he threw punch after punch at me. He got more hits landed than I did, of course he would. He's taller and older than me. But I couldn't lose this fight. Too much was on the line.

We fought like this for a good ten minutes, knocking things over and just making it into a full-out brawl. I'd never fought like this with my father before. But it's time he learned that I'm not going to roll over and be an obedient little dog.

So when he had me pinned down by my arms, with my mother shouting for it to end, I decided to play dirty. Kick to that special area.

He fell over, clutching the area, and I scrambled out of the pin.

"Now leave my boyfriend alone. Got that?" I breathed heavily, tasting metallic in my mouth. Stupid bastard split my lip, gave me a black eye, couple cuts on my face, and a bloody nose.

"You fight well. Who taught you?" I hadn't inflicted so much damage to him. Hint of a black eye, bloody nose.

"No one. I fight for what I want."

"Eli, honey, let me clean those up."

"No, thanks. A man takes his injuries. Remember what I said, dad. I love him and I'm never letting him go. I'm going back upstairs."

And before my father could object, I'd already spun on my heel and started up the stairs, still fuming from the fight.

How could he be so senseless?

Oh, that's right. He's a homophobic.

"Eli, what's going on? I heard noises—Eli! Oh, my god! What happened?" Blake had appeared in the doorway of his room, and once he'd saw my injuries, had run to my side, holding my face gently.

"I was fighting for something I love. My dad didn't approve, but I told him that I fight for what I want."

"What is it?" He said distractedly as he turned my face back and forth in his always cool hands.

"You."

"Me? You fought for _me_?"

"Yeah. And I always will." I leaned my forehead against his, smiling widely.

"As will I." He smiled too.

We stood there for awhile, foreheads pressed together until we finally got too tired to stand anymore. We ended up sleeping together on Blake's bed, holding each other.

I'm not sure exactly, but I think someone came in during the night.

I'm not sure.

I was too busy enjoying Blake's presence.


	27. Chapter 27

Blake's POV

These past few weeks were really stressful. Very. Everyone's trying to make me feel at home so I don't feel uncomfortable. But it's hard not to. I mean, Eli got into a fist-fight with his father a few days ago over _me._ He wouldn't tell me exactly what happened and what was said, but I know instinctively that it was about me.

The good news is that my wounds are starting to scar, which is a good thing. Eli's really happy about that. He's so cute when he worries about me. It makes me feel special, happy and wanted. Well…I _knew _he wanted me, but unfortunately, neither of us have acted on that urge yet. ^_^

"How many more days of school?" Eli complained again. He was laying upside down on his bed, reading _Tsubasa_, one of his favorite manga.

"Um, I'm not sure. But the rest of May and most of June." I'm sitting beside him, and finding it extremely hard not to touch him in any way. Have you ever felt that way before? It's torture! Absolute torture!

"Aw, that majorly sucks!" He let the book slip and it fell to the floor with a clunk, and sat up, looking at me. "Why do schools insist on being so cruel to their students?!"

"I don't know, silly. They just do." I ruffle his hair, earning him pushing my hand away with a whine and then fixing his hair.

"No touchy the hair!" He said in a mock annoyed voice.

"Why? What's wrong with that?" I said, leaning towards him, that certain glint in my eyes. He saw it, and tried to back away. Nope. Sorry Eli. I grabbed his wrists and pulled him closer to me.

"Uh…heh…Blake…?"

"Yeah?" I said quietly, leaning towards him even more, causing him to lay on his back with me hovering over him.

"We're not supposed to do this. My dad's home, you baka!"

I didn't listen, putting my mouth on his neck and trailing upwards along his jaw, then going back down. He shivered, obviously trying to keep in control. Maybe I could break this if I tried hard enough.

"So? Maybe he'll realize that you're serious about me."

"We don't need to do this!" He cried in a high-pitched voice, struggling to get out of my grasp. "Come on, Blake, you can't rape me in my own house!"

"It's not rape if you enjoy it." Time to up the ante. I reached under his shirt, lightly stroking his back with my fingertips.

"Blake! Stop it or I'll seriously scream!"

Okay, that's enough for now. I let him go and he scrambled to the wall, breathing heavily.

"I didn't even do anything and you're already out of breath." I snickered.

"I was _trying _to keep myself under control, you bakamono!" He cried out, glaring at me. But I wasn't paying attention to that; I had caught the words that meant he'd liked it.

"So you _did _like what I was doing?" I smiled, becoming very un-like the usual me. Perhaps the antibiotics I was on were causing me to be this way.

"Yeah, I did, but I can't do that now!"

"Why? Don't you love me?" I was baiting him. I wasn't really interested in that yet; I just wanted to know if he'd do it someday with me…

"Yeah, of course I do! You're the whole reason for me living! God, you're becoming a Jake!"

I laughed, and he stuttered over whatever it was he was going to say. "Relax, my dear, I wasn't going to do that to you. I just was having some fun."

"What?! Why put me through all of that?!" He shouted, getting a little angrier.

"I guess it's my rebellious stage."

"Rebellious stage or not!" He shouted, and then leaped from his spot onto me, causing us to fall off the bed. I was on top of him yet again. After all, I'm the seme and he's the uke. "Um…can you get off?"  
"Eli, you better not be doing what I think you're doing up there!" His father's voice shouted. They still weren't on very good speaking terms since their brawl.

"I'm not!"

"Okay, okay, you win." I said as I started to get up.

"Hold it!" Eli said, grabbing my shirt and pulling me down to his level. "I'm not done with you yet."

I smiled.

I really was starting to thank my parents for doing what they did.

I got Eli, after all.


	28. Chapter 28

Jake's POV

Okay, I'll admit it. That new makeover Kimi made me get has made me look so incredibly awesome! My ears hurt like heck right now.

I'm an incredibly weak man. Losing to a woman the way I did. All she had to do was just trail her finger across my face and I had lost the battle.

Though six earrings and snakebites really is too much.

It's a good thing I didn't let her give me…_chest _piercings.

"Hey Jakey?"

"Hey Kimi?"

"Wanna go out tonight?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Come on!"

"We can make it a double date." She says, flinging herself across my lap, staring up at me with those big, blue eyes that I love.

"Fine."

"Yay!" She squealed, jumping up and racing off up the stairs.

"Where are you going, Kimi?" I sigh in frustration, getting up off the couch and dragging myself up the stairs.

"Well, calling Eli for one! And two, getting changed!" She said before slamming the door in my face.

"Why?" I leaned against the door, staring at my fingernails. Man, I really should stop biting them. Well, that's what you get when you have OCD.

"Well, 'cause I wanna look cute, that's why!"

"Wait," I say, biting my lip. I'm so nervous.

"What?" Her voice is farther away, so that means she's in the bathroom.

"Let's go out alone."

I hear her squeal. "Really?!"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Thank you so much!"

"Yep."

I am so screwed. I am not a romantic.

Eli's POV

"Fifteen minutes into dinner service…" The announcer on _Hell's Kitchen_ said as it played; me and Blake were watching it in my bedroom. My head was in his lap and his hands were stroking my hair.

"This is kind of boring, you know?" He said, his eyes staring deep into the program.

"Well, then what do you want to do?" A smile played on his lips.

"Kiss you, my beautiful boy." I laughed.

"Okay."

"Thank you." He leaned down to kiss me, deeper and harder than before. It took my breath away. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. He shifted so that I wasn't on his lap anymore, and put his hands on either side of my head, our lips still locked.

My fingers twisted in his hair, playing with strands of his hair. He smiled into the kiss, and moved so that his hands and legs were on either sides of me. I un-locked my fingers from his hair and moved them to his waist. A little nervously, I took the bottom of his shirt and pulled it upwards. He took it from there, pulling it off completely.

What I saw was beautiful, almost perfect alabaster skin…with a six-pack! The only thing that ruined this perfect vision was the five angry pink scars.

I couldn't resist putting my hands on his chest and stomach and running them all over.

He shivered, so I did it again. Less of a reaction. He pulled my shirt off, and proceeded to kiss all over my chest, throat and stomach.

I couldn't help but laugh hysterically as he kept kissing.

"Blake, stop! That tickles!"

He lifted his head, smirking. "Really?"

"Y-yeah!" I struggled to keep from laughing.

"Okay, okay. I think we should stop before we seriously go all the way." He said, getting off of me and flopping down beside me, kissing the side of my face out of habit.

Funny, huh?

Habit.

"Yeah, but it would have been okay."

"You say that now, but you'd feel different."

"Yeah, probably."

He began to giggle, a very un-manly sound.

"What?"

"You have more love-bites." He says, pointing to my neck and countless other places.

"Aw, jeez!" I shout, trying to cover up the marks on my neck.

"It's not helping, you know." He teases.

"Shut up!"

"Love you, too." He says, kissing me again.

So that's basically how our afternoon went.

Kissing and _Hell's Kitchen_.


	29. Chapter 29

Jake's POV

What…just…happened?

Eli's POV

"So are you excited to be going back?" I asked Blake from my bathroom, pulling on my _Madina Lake _band tee. He's outside on my bed, rifling through a random book.

"Well, sort of. I mean, who looks forward to school? But I like hanging out with you and the others. So 50/50."

I laugh, pulling out my eyeliner, trying not to make myself look too much like an "it". You know, where you can't distinguish gender. Yeah…I don't wanna be a drag queen or whatever. "I can definitely go without school."

"Then life thereafter will suck for you." He says as I come out.

"Do I have to punish you?" I say, putting my hands on my hips. He smirks.

"Please."

"Pervert!" I cried, swinging my backpack at his head, though I missed poorly. Natural reaction to any human when attacked is to defend…he felt no need. His spirits hadn't been damaged by the attack, so he, of course, teased me.

"Hey, no attacking the invalid."

"Invalid, my butt!"

"You want me to attack your butt?" He said with a devilish smirk, groping my back end. I yelped, kicking out at him. He caught my ankle and down I went.

"Blake, come on! School?" I tried pushing him away as he crawled on top of me, leaning down and sucking at my neck, hand still firmly groping my butt.

"So? I can skip another day." He lifted his lips for a brief moment before continuing on his merry way.

"_I need to go_! TEST!"

"Ha ha, no way, my love. I'm going to have my way with you all day long." He lifts my shirt up a little, and then proceeding onto marking up my stomach.

"And what is _THAT _supposed to mean?!" He's becoming too much of a pervert. I struggle to get loose, but it's too much. He might be weaker than normal, but he's still way stronger than me.

"Well…whatever you want it to mean. But whatever you're thinking, I'm gonna do." I continue to struggle and yell, hoping to God that someone will hear me and help. But still, that's a slim to none chance.

"Blake, please, come on! Come on, please!"

"Please continue? Very well, love."

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!!! Let me go!" There are practically tears in my eyes, I'm so flustered. I always cry when under pressure or whenever I get major anxiety. I also usually gasp for breath whenever this happens, another side-effect of my anxiety attacks. It happened at the hospital when Blake was in surgery.

"Huh?" He lifted his head, surprised at the sudden change in my voice. "Are you okay?"

"I…don't want you to go…too far, okay?" I wasn't looking at him, not even when he put his face close to mine and pulled my face to look at him. My eyes still wouldn't look.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"Anxiety…it's normal…" I sat up, finding myself being held in his arms, him stroking my hair.

"I'm sorry, real sorry I made you think this was all I wanted. It's not. Your happiness and comfort and all that good stuff is what I want. Okay? I'm sorry. Let's get going, huh?" He touched his forehead to mine, smiling crookedly.

"Yeah, let's go. We may make it in time for the buses home."

He stood and held out his hand with a flourish, grinning. "May I lift you up, my dear?"

I couldn't help but smile at this gentleman-y action. "Why, of course you may, kind sir." I accepted his hand, and before too long, we were on our way to school…driven by my mom…_awkward_.


	30. Chapter 30

Blake's POV

I think I may have scared Eli a little too much with my moves earlier. He flipped. I need to learn some control…though that control disappeared a LONG time ago. I'm hanging on by a thread as it is with my control. Thanks to that little guy. ^_^' But he still reacted a little too violently. He gave me bruises on my back from his heels. Ow…they're still smarting.

"So…Ms. Andrews is glaring at us." I whisper during a test.

"Yep. Yep, she does. I wonder what she's thinking right now." He replied, shifting a little.

"Hmm, simple. 'Oh, great. Two boys in a relationship in _my _class?! What is the world coming to?'"

He snorted, earning a "ahem" from the oldest fossil in the world.

It's true! They even found fossils of her relatives. ^_^

"Sure you're okay?" I place my hand over his, intertwining our fingers.

"Yeah, just fine."

Any movement he made sent a painful pang of anxiety rushing through the pit of my stomach.

Once the bell had rung, signaling the end of class, I practically dragged Eli out of there, heading towards "the usual spot" for lunch. I'd been given permission to be a regular member.

Hopefully having Kimi and Jake there would calm my nerves.

"Hey Kimi! Jake." I greeted as usual, waiting for the "Hey there, cute boys!" and "Hey". They didn't come.

They were sitting pretty far apart from each other, actually, now that I thought about it.

"What's goin' on?" Eli asked, a bit nervous; he moved forward, stopped by my hand.

"Nothing." Jake muttered.

They wouldn't even look at each other.

"Y-yeah, nothing." Kimi laughed a short, nervous laugh, touching her face, which was going bright red.

"Kimi, seriously, what's up?"

"Nothing!" She shouted, standing up, hood falling down.

Her beach-blond hair, almost albino blond, was now black, simple black. No colors. And her trademark skirts and bracelets were traded for a pink hoodie and jeans. No neon ballet flats, just simple converse. SO NOT Kimi.

This just wasn't the Kimi I'd grown accustomed to.

"Kimi, what happened to you? You look…different." I breathed, staring at what used to be a bright and lively girl.

She shook her head rapidly, tears falling from her eyes. She tried to wipe them away, but they kept coming.

"No…nothing happened! It was a mistake!"

A sound came now from Jake, a cross between a scoff and a sob. We'd been ignoring him up until now. Probably because he still looked the same as he always did…ever since the make-over, anyway. So what was wrong with him?

"A _mistake_?! It's a freaking mistake?!" He screamed at her, his fists clenched.

"It's not fair!" She sobbed. "We did something wrong! You couldn't even think it through!"

Whoa, what?

"Kimi…what…happened?" Eli asked one more time, his voice raising a few octaves.

"What the hell do you think?! Figure it out!" Jake shouted; his eyes angry and hurt like I'd never seen before.

"Don't talk to Eli that way. He didn't do anything wrong."

"Ha, and we _did_?! Screw that! I'm out of here!" He stormed off until he reached the school beyond our sight, leaning against the door and sliding down.

"Kimi, what happened? We won't think any less of you." I put my hands on her shoulders, and as soon as I did so, she collapsed in my arms sobbing.

"W-we we-were wa-watching an m-movie at my house, r-r-right? A-and we just st-started to kiss, and-and it…it just…went…t-t-too far!" She sobbed, holding onto me for dear life…as if I was her only hope for salvation.

"You…did…_it_…with _Jake_?!" Eli cried, looking a little flustered.

"Yeah…after it was just too awkward…we couldn't look at each other…"

"Did you take any precautions?" Probably not.

"N-no…"

"Then go to the doctor's and get those stupid meds!"

"I can't! My parents will kill me! They will, Eli, and you know it!" She went up to Eli, practically hyperventilating.

"Well…maybe it won't happen. How long has it been since then?"

"Um…awhile."

"AWHILE?! HOW LONG?!" Eli shouted, causing Kimi to flinch.

"Two weeks ago." She admitted.

"Ohh…that's great." I said monotone.

"How the heck could you have kept it up this long?!" Eli shouted, getting flustered more and more.

"Well…at first, it was okay. But then last night we fought about…this." She said, subconsciously rubbing her abdomen.

"Do you want to see?" I asked, rubbing her shoulder a little. She bit her lip.

"Is…it…possible yet?"

"We'll have to see." I put my arm around her shoulders, and we proceeded to walk straight off that campus. I'm becoming such a rebel. It almost makes the old me cringe. Becoming gay and skipping school on purpose is something I _never _would have done. Oh, well. Too late.

At Eli's house-Kimi's POV

I am such an idiot. Of _course _this would happen to me. I'm obviously one of those girls who thinks, "Oh, it'll never happen to me," and later "Oops."

I'm gripping the boy's hands, waiting for the whole five minutes to pass and finally get this over with. How irresponsible am I? Sixteen years old? Jeez, I'm such an idiot.

"You can look now." Blake nudges me, and I stand, robot-like and walk into the bathroom. There the devil stick is waiting for me. To either forgive me or make my life hell for the next eighteen years.

And it decided to…


	31. Chapter 31

Kimi's POV

My life was forever changed now. There's no way I can deny what me and Jake did now…there's proof.

A little tiny + sign makes it all so real. I mean, I never thought I'd be one of those statistics they show you in health class. No, I thought I'd wait until college or until I was married to do it and have kids, but, nope. That is all behind me now.

"Kimi, it's okay. We're all here for you. It'll be all right." Blake and Eli had come into the bathroom after I didn't come back out, and were now comforting me as I stood frozen in stone.

"What'll I tell Jake?" That was my only concern at this exact moment.

"Well…you're going to _have _to tell him eventually before…you get…_fat_." Eli said teasingly, poking at my stomach. Where a little piece of Jake and a little bit of me was. I made a noise and smacked his hand away.

"Eh! No touchy my baby!" I smiled, causing everyone else to smile, though inside, the little guy or girl was mixing things up.

"You're sure taking this is stride." Blake said, patting my shoulder.

"This is just all so surreal. What do I do? How do I eat? Jeez…I'm such a stupid girl."

"Yeah, well, Jake's a stupid boy." Eli assumed I was joking or something, maybe he didn't think I'd be mad or anything he made fun of Jake.

Wrong. My hormones are sky-rocketing now, and my little one doesn't like his or her daddy being dissed by his best friend.

"Eli, you be nice about Jake! He might have been careless and a little too eager, but I didn't say no! I could've just said that-"

"Hey, hey, easy there, girl. I don't think little Lawliet there likes all the yelling." Blake stood between us, a pregnant teen and a gay emo boy, arms outstretched.

"Huh? Lawliet? Who's that?" I cocked my head, curious.

"Oh, that's the real name of the detective on _Death Note_, L. He's a really awesome guy, if you watched the show or read the manga."

"But why'd you name my baby Lawliet?" It wasn't a very good name, if you asked me.

"Well, it's obviously too early to find out the sex, so…it's a name before you name it, you know?" He didn't explain it too good. I was lost.

"No, no, I don't."

"Ah…*sigh*…whatever. It's too much to explain."

We burst out laughing, a pleasant rise in the mood. This was what I was looking forward to…talking about the baby, naming it, holding it. Not the labor or having it. Not the sleepless nights. All the stress. I was going to love watching it grow up and calling me "Mommy".

But it was Jake that was causing me a lot of worry. More so than my parents finding out. I can't go crash at Eli's like Blake. Especially with a future baby.

I wondered how he would react to the news. I mean, how would any sixteen-almost-seventeen-year-old react to finding out he's going to be a father?

I'm taking the news quite well, but how will he? He didn't react well earlier.

"…also you're going to need to go to the doctor's to confirm it, get vitamins and go regularly for ultrasounds." Blake read off the computer screen. The two lover-boys had been researching while I was zoning.

"R-right. Is school out yet?" I needed to go and tell Jake now…he had to know from me and not some kid in the halls.

"Um…just about. Why? You're gonna tell him?" Eli looked at me. I tried to keep from laughing. He was sitting on Blake's lap, facing him, trying to keep a straight face as Blake was biting his neck.

"Yeah, and guys?"

"Yeah?" They said in unison, Blake not even bothering to look up.

"Thanks. For everything. By the way, don't go all the way. One of you could end up having a kid." I shriek as Eli tosses a pillow at me. Running out the door, I hear him yell, "Our bodies don't work like that!"

"Hopefully!" I called back, running all the way to school. Not a far distance from Eli's house, actually. But I was so out of breath. I really needed to get some exercise now…or…no, after the baby's born.

Once I'm there, I look around for any sign of Jake…any sign that my boyfriend's still here.

The usual spot, maybe? Oh, well. Can't hurt to try.

"Jake! Jake! Jake!" I shout, cupping my hands.

"What're you yelling for? I've been following you. Damn, girl, you run fast. And all this time I thought you were just taking Monsters before gym."  
I gasped when he spoke, whirling around, my eyes tearing up when I saw that beautiful boy standing in front of me.

"Why're you crying? What happened? It's because of earlier, isn't it?" He said, sighing, running a hand through his hair. "If it is, I'm sorry, because I-"

"No, Jake, it isn't. I'm just happy to see you, because I have something to tell you."

"What?" His eyes were wary.

"I'm pregnant, Jake."

"What?" His eyes widened, backing up a little.

"We made a baby together…two weeks ago."

"Oh, my god…"


	32. Chapter 32

Kimi's POV

Okay, I told him, and he's a statue. Not exactly the reaction I was hoping for. But then again, who'd react well to this sort of news? Well…I did.

"Are…a-are you s-sure?" He asked, nervous and flustered, pacing aimlessly. "I-I mean…this is BIG!"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure."

"100?!" He was having a nervous breakdown. I guess I was expecting this.

"Well, home tests can sometimes be wrong. So the only way we can officially know is at a doctor's." I fiddled with my forefingers.

"Then this could all be a joke! A sick joke!" He laughed, probably more forced than he'd like me to know.

"A sick joke?! That's what you think of all this?!"

"Kimi, calm down. This isn't exactly what I wanted in life—having a kid at sixteen!"

"And I did?! Jeez, man up and take responsibility for this kid! He needs its dad, you know!" I shout back, hoping to knock some sense into him.

"Not every kid has its dad. I didn't!"

"Do you want your child to be the same way?!"

"No, but-"

"-then help me do this! We're going to need all the help we can get."

"Um…if your parents, you know…kick you out, you can…live with…me. If you want!" He hastily said the last part, as if I'd even have a choice if and when that happened. But he was sweet to offer that, and I'd happily take it.

His mom wouldn't care. She lives with her new pimp and let's Jake live at his house alone, paying the bills for him and whatnot…food, clothes, etc. Would she offer to help with the baby? I wasn't sure.

"Yeah, that'd be good. I know this is gonna be _really _hard, but I think we can make it." I folded my hands over my stomach, both nervous and excited for what was to come.

"I know it'll be hard, God…this is unreal. _Father _at _sixteen_?!" He brushed his hand through his hair, letting out a big breath. "Does, uh…does anyone else know?"

"Just Eli and Blake. They were there with me."

"Oh…right. You three ditched."

"Yeah, Eli made me."

"Oh, good call." Nervous small talk.

I hadn't noticed yet, but he was moving a little closer every time one of us said something.

It didn't click in my mind until I felt his hand on my stomach, his other hand moved to my hip and he pressed his forehead to mine.

"Sorry I'm being so difficult. I know you didn't ask for this."

"You're not-"

"-yes, I am. I shouldn't be doing this to you. I'll be a good dad to little Jamie."

"Jamie?" I pulled back my head, facing a grinning Jake.

"Yeah. My name for the baby."

"Blake named it Lawliet."

"After the detective?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, that's one weird name."

"Yeah, well, he thought it'd be a boy."

"Well, it's gonna be."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Whatever you say."

"Thank you."

"Welcome. But this is all gonna end once Jamie's born." She smacked my arm.

"No, it better not!"

"Okay, okay."

Eli's POV

"Blake, come on, stop it! My parents are home! They'll catch us!" I hold onto the door frame, gripping the edge as he pulls me towards…_the room_.

"It's okay, they won't mind. They know we're in love."

"I'm not gonna take a freaking shower with you!"

"Please?"

Yes, he wants me to take a shower with him…naked. Oh, God…not an experience I wanted to have right now…not in high school, anyway.

"Hell no!"

"Please? I'm begging you…as an invalid."

"You're not an invalid anymore, you idiot!"

"Please?"

"Fine."

"Yay!"

I won't tell you exactly what happened, but all I can tell you is we didn't go all the way. 'Not yet, anyways.'

Great.

Something to look forward to.

P.S. Sarcasm.


	33. Chapter 33

Jake's POV-1 week later

"Did you tell your parents about…Jamie?" I whispered in Algebra, before Mr. Dion could catch us talking.

"No. Not yet. But we have to go to the doctor's soon. I need to get some of those little vitamins, you know?"

"No…I don't." I am really flying into uncharted waters with this whole baby thing. Not my strong suit.

"Plus, we get to see little Jamiet for the first time ever!" Kimi laughed, really seeming to glow with happiness unlike her usual perkiness.

"Jamiet?"

"Jamie and Lawliet, silly baby daddy."

"Kimi! Shh!"

"Oh, hush. Hey there, little baby, I'm mommy. Hi cutie." She cooed to her stomach, touching it lovingly and gently.

I've known for about a week about our baby-our "Jamiet". It's still surreal.

She's managed to hide the whole pregnancy thing from her parents and school so far. Though my car has become her barf bag. Joy. Gotta love having a girlfriend with morning sickness.

She's dying to find out what is, though I'm pretty sure you can't just yet. She wants to buy a ton of blue or pink outfits, spoil little Jamiet.

"Jamiet's gonna be lucky to have a daddy that loves her to death. You'll love her to death, _right_?"

"Yeah." And I'm not lying.

I think I'm actually looking forward to the baby more than anything else in my life. Though I'm actually really scared.

What if I screw up?

What if I'm not a good father like mine was?

I don't know what the heck I'm doing. I'm just supposed to be a teenager and enjoy life until senior year of high school. And I'm only a sophomore.

"You nervous?"

"Um, yeah! Aren't you?"

"A little. Mostly about what's coming after. Just if she'll hate me for the rest of my life. If she'll get a piercing on her stomach or worse. If he'll be a rapist. Jeez, Jake, why'd you have to impregnate me?" She glared.

"Um, excuse me, but I believe we were both equal participants in the sex."

"Yeah, but you didn't wear protection, you baka!" (Idiot)

"You didn't yell at me and tell me I needed it! Besides, you weren't taking any meds to prevent it, either."

"Well, _excuse me _if I didn't think about taking those meds yet in my life! My parents would've shipped me off to a boarding school and then little Jamiet wouldn't exist at all!"

"Okay, whatever, it's my fault! Let's just stop assigning blame and pay attention to the lecture! If we're gonna have a kid, then I need to pay attention so I can get a job!"

"Good for you."

"Okay, pregnant lady, you're gonna need to get a job, too!"

"Aha…no. I'm taking care of Jamiet."

"This is gonna be a long eighteen years with you."

"You know you love me and the baby!"

"Yeah, yeah, I do."

"I know."


	34. Chapter 34

Eli's house-2 weeks later

Eli's POV

"And they said what?" I asked for the millionth time, slamming my hands on the kitchen table.

"Nothing." Kimi said from the bathroom, comparing herself to see if there was any change, no matter how subtle.

"Your parents said _nothing_?"

"Yeah."

"Or…you didn't tell them?"

"Yeah."

"Kimi, why?" She came out, poking her barely noticeable stomach.

"I'm hungry." She said, strolling over to the fruit bowl.

"You just ate!"

"So?! I just want an apple! I gotta keep this kid full! _NOT _easy!" She said, motioning towards her stomach. She snatched an apple, chomping into it.

"Why didn't you tell them?" I sighed, slumping over.

"I was gonna, but…they were drunk, so…not exactly a good time."

"Right. So how's Jake dealing with all the baby stuff? Probably running and screaming."

"No, quite the opposite. He's doing really good! I bought a "what to expect" book and Jake's reading up a storm! I stayed at his house the past couple of nights, and he likes to fall asleep rubbing Jamiet."

Huh?

"Jamiet?"

"Temporary baby name. Don't ask."

"Okay. So when's the doctor's appointment?"  
"Uh," She looked at the clock-11:30 now. "At three!" She smiled, twirling around until she got dizzy…and get sick on my floor.

"Sorry, Eli," She said, wiping her mouth. "Jamiet doesn't like it when I spin, I guess."

"No problem. Go up and see Blake while I clean up." I waved towards the stairs.

"What's Blakey doing?"

"Sleeping. He stayed up too late last night playing _Assassin's Creed_."

"Oh! Fun game! Kimi must play!" She shouted, dashing up the stairs.

God have mercy on my sleeping boyfriend.

"BLAKEY!" I heard her shout, and then "oof!" was heard.

I laughed, mopping up Kimi's mess.

Knock at the door. Who could that be?

It was Jake.

"Hey, Jake. How's the reading?"

"Reading?" His glazed eyes snapped into focus.

"Yeah, Kimi told me you were reading a ton."

"Oh, that. Yeah, it's a lot more difficult and complicated than I imagined." He rubbed his forehead.

"Yeah, obviously. Tired?"

"Huh? Yeah. Kimi wouldn't stop bugging me about the doctors. I don't see how she has energy still."

"She took a nap."

"Ah. So is she ready? Ohh, what's that smell?"  
"Don't ask." I turned and shoved the mop and bucket into the closet before he could see. "It's…not a pleasant memory, trust me."

"Right."

"Kimi! Jake's here!"

"Yay! Jakey!" Running footsteps. "JAKE!" She practically tackled him, but his fall was stopped by the counter edge.

"Oww…jeez, woman, quit that."

"Hee hee!"

"Eli, she woke me up." Blake groaned, coming into the kitchen. He slipped his arm around my neck and laid his head on my shoulder. "I'm still very tired."

"Oh, sorry. We can sleep later, okay? When they leave."

"Thank you. Meet you up there. Bye, guys." He waved half-heartedly, climbing up the stairs.

"Bye, Blakey. Sleep well."

"Uh-huh…" He sighed, closing the door behind him.

"He gets kind of cranky when he's tired. Sorry about that."

"No prob! We have to get going anyway! Come along, baby daddy!" She dragged him out the door; an eager girl and her reluctant boyfriend.

I sighed, shaking my head and shutting the door.

"Eli?" Called Blake.

"Coming." And I went up to his bedroom and we fell asleep in each other's arms.


	35. Chapter 35

Eli's POV

"Just because he lives here now doesn't mean that I'll allow that kind of behavior in this house while I'm here! I don't care if you do that when we're not in the house, but when we are, _PLEASE _refrain from those activities, understand?"

"Yes, dad."

"Yes, sir."

We'd been caught in my room doing some…_things_ that weren't exactly…_accepted _by my father, who was trying to be less homophobic. But seeing his son and his boyfriend nearly naked, making-out and other things (not all the way) almost made him mad enough to kick Blake out.

Let's go back to the beginning of this, shall we?

_"Eli, can I kiss you?" Blake asked; we were lying on my bed, watching a movie that happened to be on…um…Underworld: Evolution, I think. _

_"Yeah, you don't need to ask."_

_"Well, I wasn't sure if you'd let me."_

_"Why? I let you all the time."_

_"This is a little different." I turned over, propping myself up on my elbow._

_"Huh? What do you mean?"_

_"Can I…show you?" He had confused the heck out of me so far, because I didn't know what he was talking about._

_"I…I guess so." Good decision, Eli…_

_What I didn't know he'd do is attack my mouth and practically every part of my face, savagely kissing them like there was no tomorrow. I was obviously surprised, gasping for breath when he did let up the attack._

_He used that opportunity to shove his stupid tongue in my mouth, feeling all around without letting me break for air. While he was doing so, his hands were pulling at the hem of my shirt, picking at my belt._

_"Please…" He muttered, just itching to pull my shirt off. I made a noise that he took to be a 'yes' and pulled me up, tearing the shirt off my body and shoving me back down on the bed._

_I know that I should be reacting violently to this sudden show of…whatever it is, but I actually liked it, because he'd asked before he did anything. So I decided that once is once, meaning, if he got to take my shirt off, I got to do the same. ^_^ I can be a pervert, too, you know. _

_Hey, it's only my raging boy hormones speaking._

_I moved my hands all over his chest, feeling his toned body, marred only a little by the scars. I touched those lightly, wondering in the very back of my mind if he'd mind._

_Apparently, he didn't. He still kept kissing at me like an animal. And when I moved my hands to his belt buckle, he only smiled into the kiss. He helped me get his belt _and _pants off, kissing all the while. He took off my own pants, not that I cared. But, of course, things always go wrong with us…always…_

_"ELI?!" My dad's voice came ringing, snapping both of us out of this…dream or something; I took my shirt and hastily shoved it back on._

_"Dad…" I was breathing heavily then, same with Blake. Only he didn't move from where he was sitting. "This isn't what it looks like."_

So, yeah. That's basically the story of how me and Blake got in trouble with my dad. Blake took the blame, of course, but my dad says that I still shouldn't have let him try to take advantage of me like that. Blake obviously started it, but I let him, and even participated myself. So I'm just as guilty.

"What do you have to say for yourselves? Well?"

"That it was a bad idea?" I tried.

"Of course it was! Just because neither one of you is a girl doesn't mean there can't be consequences! Sex is a bad thing, even for—"

"For what? For gays? Dad, this is me! This is a lot of the world! You don't have to be such a homophobic about it!"

"I am not! I just don't want my son being active while in my house!"

"I wasn't! We weren't gonna!" My voice rose, cracking a little.

"Sure you weren't. That's what they all say."

"Don't start this again, Mike. This isn't the easiest thing for him, either." My mother placed a hand on dad's shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"Of course, take his side! Helena, I swear that if I ever see this again, I'll kick them _both _out! And not regret it!"

"If you do, I'll divorce you."

"It'll be a long, bloody battle if you do. You can keep him if it comes to that."

"Mike!"

"Dad!"

"I can't deal with having a gay son. It's just not how I imagined life turning out."

"Sir, how can you say that to your son and wife? It's perfectly natural. I'm sure it's very uncomfortable hearing this and seeing what you saw, but you're actually taking this quite well, considering…what you _could've _done." Blake said quietly, his hand tightening around mine.

"I may not be as crazy as your parents," Blake flinched. "But that doesn't mean I still like this."

"You don't have to _like _it. All you have to do is tolerate it."

My dad paced around the room for a little bit, huffing and sighing with frustration. My mother, Blake and I were all tense and nervous. My mom didn't want to lose me for good, and Blake didn't want to have to go home. I didn't want anything to change. Parents married and boyfriend down the hall.

"Fine. But if I see _one _more display like that, I'll make life a living hell, got it?" He seemed to be okay with it, as long as we didn't get crazy like earlier.

"Yeah, dad."

"Yes, sir. Thank you."

"W-whatever. Just don't do it again." I smiled, leaning my head on Blake's shoulder. His head leaned on mine.

Things were okay again.


	36. Chapter 36

Jake's POV

My stomach is in knots right now. We're in the room where they do the…oh, jeez, I forget what it's called. I told you I'm not good with this sort of stuff! Kimi isn't nervous, no, she's actually jumping up and down on the table with excitement! This girl obviously doesn't care that the doctor is gonna give us the "responsibility" talk.

And speak of the devil.

"Hello and how are you today?" It was a woman, reddish-brown hair in a bun, narrow green eyes hidden by secretary glasses.

"Good."

"Well, you are pregnant."

"I knew that." The doctor looked at her, confused.

"W-well…is this the father?"

"Yep! His name's Jake!"

"That's…very good."

She obviously wasn't expecting Kimi to be so nonchalant about being a teenage mother.

"And you do know all the options available to you, don't you?"

"Yep. But our Jamiet is special to us. She'll never be given up in any way." She rubbed her stomach lovingly, looking at me with adoring eyes. "Right?"

"Yeah."

"Are you ready for the responsibility of taking care of Ms. Hill and…_Jamiet_?" This was directed toward me, the guilty one who caused all of this to happen.

"Yeah, I am. I caused all of this, so it's only fair that I take care of them."

"You're both sophomores, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Is there anyone else who can help you?"

"My mom might help if I ask."

"Okay, then. Let's begin with the ultrasound, okay? Lie down, please."

That doctor is such a b***h! I know that we were irresponsible and that we now have a life-long commitment, but I mean, come on! She's just…not one of the nice doctors I've seen in my lifetime.

"Okay, this is going to feel a little cold," Kimi squealed as the doctor put gel on the wand, and slid it across her slightly bulgy stomach. "And now we're going to look for the baby's heartbeat." She slid it across and pressed down. Soon a weird sound was pulsing through the room, a little round grayish area being the origin. "There it is."

"Ohh, Jake, look, it's Jamiet!" Kimi put her hands to her mouth, tears rolling down her cheeks as we looked at Jamiet…our little baby. I can't even begin to describe the feelings I have right now, seeing what I'm seeing.

It's just an incredible feeling. Your heart is feeling like its being squeezed, it's so happy. It's so amazing. A lot of doubts I've been having up until now are pretty much gone.

Seeing your child for the first time changes things. I love Kimi and Jamiet so much, I could die.

Eli's POV

"Is my dad gone yet?"

"Yep."

"Good. Now…where were we?"

"Hmm…I think we were right about…here." His mouth touched mine and I was swept away into a land of blissful ecstasy.

My dad is gone and I can do whatever I want right now. Our clothes are ripped off, and our bodies meld together in a show of love. This is the happiest time of my life right now.

I'm giving myself to my boyfriend…and that could make anyone happy.


	37. Chapter 37

Eli's POV

Oh, I'm really, really happy right now.

Yep…it finally happened. It was the absolute best experience in my entire life, feeling his body on and in mine, my hands roaming his body and memorizing every little bit of it. He was so tender, so caring as his hands had touched me. His mouth was soft and full against my skin. He cooled me with his cool skin. It was the most amazing experience in my entire life.

Right now, we're lying in my bed under the sheets, arms wrapped around each other. He's asleep, but I'm not. I stroke his face, feeling his breath against my shoulder, warm and comforting. His eyelids fluttered as he dreamed, he was just so cute.

_Knock knock_.

Huh? Oh, my god, someone's at the door! I bolted into an upright position, making sure we were covered.

"Who is it?" My voice was shaky; giving away I'd done something wrong.

"Kimi, silly boy! Wanna see Jamiet?" Oh, it's just Kimi.

"Um…hold on a minute." I pulled some pants on; made sure Blake was all covered, and then opened the door. Kimi had a grin from ear to ear on her face, threatening to break her face.

"You two did it, didn't you?!" She squealed, hugging me around the neck.

"Uh…why do you wanna know?"

"Oh, that's so cute! My two boys are so cute together!"

"Huh?"

"^_^ Silly boy. So…wanna see Jamiet? Jake's already in love with her, he's asking his mama if she'll help us with money!" She pulled out a small photograph from her pocket, and shoved it into my face. "Ain't she adorable? I love her; I cried when I saw her! Jake, too!"

"Jake cried?" Hard to believe.

The little photograph was black and gray, grainy, with a little grayish blob in the middle. I could barely make out the form of a baby. There also seemed to be a weird shape behind the baby. Kind of like a hand, but it already had two. Maybe more?

"Isn't she sweet?"

"Yeah, I guess." She snatched the photo from me and held it to her chest.

"You guess?! Well, you can't be the godfather with that attitude!"

I laughed. "Kimi, you silly girl. I think she or he is cute, it's just…it doesn't look like much right now."

"Yeah, 'cause she's only five weeks old!"

"Um…don't you mean along?"

"No, I mean five weeks old."

"O…kay?"

She smiled, looked over at Blake, and then her smile turned into a smirk.

"Kimi, don't hurt him."

"I'm not."

"Don't take the blanket off; he doesn't have clothes on."

"I know that! And it's not like this'd be my first time seeing a boy! That's how little Jamiet happened!"

"I know that…" I rubbed my forehead, beginning to feel the migraine coming on.

"Eli? Why is Kimi in here?" Blake asked nervously, pulling the covers up a little more.

"She came by to show us Jamiet."

"Couldn't you have woken me up so I could get dressed? I feel awkward."

"Well, she kind of came in on her own."

"But _you're _dressed!"

"Yeah? So?"

He whined and flopped back onto the pillows, and sighed a great big sigh.

"Blake, love, its okay. Kimi will go outside for you, won't she?" I turned to Kimi, who was smiling at the picture again.

"Huh?"

"Kimi, go outside so Blake can get dressed, okay?"

"Oh, fine! You two are lucky you're cute!" She said, frustrated. She kept muttering unintelligible words all the way out the door, and even when I shut it.

Blake crept out of the covers, shy and unsure. I didn't mind. His body was pale and perfect, from his head all the way down. And I'd never known he was so sensitive to touch. It was kind of cute the way he'd squirmed last night, both confident and unsure. He's just so hot.

"Can you…um…look away?"

"We had sex last night, and you're still embarrassed to have me look at you? Sheesh, you're so cute." I turned, allowing to give him some dignity.

"Okay, I'm decent."

"No, you never are." I smirked, licking my lips, showing that I was in a mood.

"Can I come back in, boys?"

"Yeah, okay." Kimi slammed the door open and rushed at Blake, enveloping him in a hug.

"How's my Blakey?"

"Fine."

"Sore?"

"A little."

"Aw, that's okay. You'll get used to it." He laughed nervously, "Let's hope so."

"Wanna see Jamiet?"

"Sure."

We spent the rest of the afternoon looking at Kimi's baby picture, thinking of names she could give the baby, things of that nature. In the end, we decided on Jasper for a boy and Ryan for a girl.


	38. Chapter 38

Jake's POV

27 Terrace Avenue…my mother's current address…she left me alone at my house so she could go live with her pimp and have sex all day and get high whenever she wants. It's disgusting, really.

She's always told me she knows I'm gonna come crawling back to her, begging her for favors or for her to sober up and come home. She's right. I need her to help me with Kimi and the baby, something I never wanted to do. I have pride, and I want to provide for my family on my own. But I can't.

And Kimi won't go to her parents because they don't know yet. She just moved out without telling them anything. They'd probably kill her if they knew. For all they know, their daughter ran off to be with a boy.

So this is the only way. I have to ask my mother for the sake of my girlfriend and our baby.

As I open the door, the smell of weed and alcohol overwhelms me and I gag with the disgusting smell.

"Jeez, she's smoking again." I mutter, wandering into the living room, beer bottles and empty bags strewn all over the floor, melted spoons on the table. Empty…_wrappers_ everywhere. It's a hell hole, and I'm ashamed she gave birth to me. "Yo, Louise!" Louise is her name.

"Ugh…w-*hic*who's…there? Bastard…better…better get out…" Her boyfriend.

_She _came out in a skimpy, lacy lingerie outfit, something I never wanted to see my mother in. I almost threw up, she was so gross.

Her blond hair was stringy and snarly, circles under her eyes, and marks on her arms from injecting cocaine.

"What the hell do you want, you little bastard?"

"I, uh…I need help."

"I knew it. What'd you do? Knock a girl up?"

"Yeah…we need money for the baby."

"Abortion?"

"No! We're gonna raise it. We just need money to help us take care of it. Please?"

She laughed a drunken, stoned laugh. She took a beer bottle that was broken and threw it at me, slicing into my cheek. The blood streamed down my face, dripping onto the floor.

"Why the hell should I help an ungrateful person like you take care of a mistake you made?! Jeez. I knew I should've gotten rid of you when I had the chance!"

Huh? What was…what was she saying?

"What do you mean?"

"I got in the same situation with you! Your father walked out because he didn't want to be tied down by you! I made the wrong choice by keeping your filthy self!"

"Don't talk like that! Kimi and my baby are not a mistake! She's my life! They're everything to me! All I need is some help from you! I swear this will be the last time you _ever _see me again!"

She paused for a moment, considering the options lain out before her. I wondered if my plea was enough to change her mind.

"Fine, I'll give you money. Hey, Brent, where's your checkbook?!"

"Wallet…*hic*pants…"

"All right, fifty-thousand dollars will be enough for you, right?"

"Um…probably."

"I'll also give you ten thousand dollars a month in addition to paying your bills. That ought to keep you satisfied."  
"Yeah, thanks. I mean it."

"Don't expect me to be all maternal."

"No…"

She handed me the check, and pointed towards the door, already getting her next needle ready. Stupid crack addict.

And within seconds, mother and son parted once more.

Later-Jake's house

I opened the door to my home; it was near midnight. My eyes were tired, and my legs ached. I'd walked around the block for a couple of hours, trying to clear my head. My mom has that effect on people.

I tried to be quiet, so I wouldn't wake up Kimi. Pregnant girls need their rest, so I've read.

"Jake? Is that you?" She came out in pink tank-top and white shorts, her hand resting on her stomach, which seemed to protrude a little more each day. And supposedly there's only one baby in there.

"Yeah."

"Did your mom give you the money?"

"Yeah, she did."

"Oh, my god, you're bleeding!" She rushed over to me, her hands cupping my face. "Oh, my sweet Jake. What happened?"

"She was high. Beer bottle. But it's okay."

"No, it's not. I don't like anyone hurting you." She hugged me, her slight frame shaking. I wrapped my arms around her, holding her close.

"Its okay, Kimi. We're gonna be okay."

"If you say so."

"I know so."


	39. Chapter 39

Eli's POV

"Sorry Kimi came over so suddenly. She does that a lot." I sighed, as I changed into a pair of pajama bottoms.

"It's okay. I don't mind. But it was _very_ awkward."

"Yeah, I'm sure it would be."

I heard the springs of my mattress creak, so I assumed that meant he'd shifted in some way, but then I heard the soft padding of feet and his arms wrapped around my middle, pulling me into his chest. Skin against skin.

"You know, we never did get our date."

"Yeah. Kimi and Jake had to go all couple-y."

He chuckled, nuzzling his face into my neck.

"True. So I was thinking…tomorrow's Sunday, so…why not go out somewhere? How's that sound?"

Truthfully, it sounded pretty good, going on a date with the hottest boy around, it my opinion. But with the way we've been acting lately, I'm not sure we could control ourselves in public.

"Sure, it's just…" He loosened his grip, his jaw opening just slightly.

"You don't want to?"

"No, it's not that. What if…what if we can't control ourselves?" I whispered the last part, embarrassed.

"Ha ha." Sarcasm. "Oh, love; there are bathrooms, alleys, countless other places."

"Glad to know _you've _got this all planned out." I was obviously being sarcastic, but he pretended he didn't notice a thing.

"Happy to serve." He kissed my cheek. "Thanks for agreeing. I love you."

"Love you, too."

Next Morning

"Now, come on, get ready. Casual." He let go and walked out of the bathroom.

"'Kay."

When I followed a few minutes later, he had already put on a black _Escape the Fate_ t-shirt, black skinny jeans with zippers all over the legs, and he was putting on his signature pair of combat boots.

I just shrugged on a pair of jeans and a random t-shirt. Not much thought.

"Aww…we don't match."

"Oh, quit whining."

"But I wanted us to match!"

"Jeez, shut up! I swear, you're such a whiny little girl!"

He dropped his head. "Sorry."

"Anyway, where are we going?"

"Well, since I thought reserving a place somewhere could present a problem in the near future, I thought an amusement park would be good. It's nice out and…" I didn't hear the rest of his words, I was too elated.

My face had burst into a grin, completely childish in nature.

"Ohmygod!" I exclaimed, my words rushing out, blurring. "That's awesome! I _love _parks!"  
I glomped him, causing us to fall on the floor. He smiled.

"You." He said, kissing me. "Are." Again. "So." Again. "Cute." Again.

"Come on!" I said, pulling him up, and dragging him towards the door, ignoring the fact he wasn't completely on his feet yet. "Hurry! They won't wait forever!"

He laughed and followed obligingly.


	40. Chapter 40

Eli's POV

Oh, my god! The amusement park is gonna be so much fun! So much fun! I'm so excited!

"Easy, love. We'll get there in good time." Blake said, squeezing my hand. It's quite a long walk to the park-we're idiots walking-and it's making my nerves go all hay-wire.

"Yeah, I know, but I wanna eat cotton candy! And win a teddy bear! Ride some of the coasters, and do all kinds of stuff!" I was acting like a little child. So what?

He laughed, amused. "I can see I made the right decision bringing you here."

"Yep! Yep, you did! Love you!" I hugged him while walking, bumping into a couple of bystanders.

"…stupid homos…"

"…idiots…"

"Hey! Shut the hell up! We're gay, so what? Go f**k yourself!" I shouted, causing even more people to stare at us.

"Heh…come on, love. No need to attract unwanted attention. Come on…" He said, guiding me by my shoulders.

"Stupid jerks. They don't understand us."

"Not everyone does. But it's okay. The people who love us do. Look. We're here…" He said the last part in a sing-song voice, leaning his head against mine.

Again, more freaking stares. I growled.

"Easy there, tiger. I may have to discipline me."

"Go ahead. I dare you."

He laughed out loud, covering his mouth, gasping. "Ha ha, I wish I could. But if I did, I might never let you go."

"Fine by me."

"You are so cute," He said, handing the money to the ticket dude, and handing me a ticket. "But it's hard to believe you can be so feisty. What would you do if someone hit on me?"

"I'd kill 'em."

"Okay, okay…so…you wanna eat first or ride something?"

"I wanna win a teddy bear!" I cried, shooting my hand in the air.

"All right, then. Let's go win a bear. Which stand looks best to you?"

"Umm…let's see, now…that one!" It had cute, Junjo Romantica looking teddy bears, big and fluffy, exactly the kind I liked.

But of course, those are gonna be the hardest to win.

"I'll win one for you." Blake said, then he leaned close to my ear, whispering. "But if I don't, then you can punish me all you want."

"Okay, sexy. Just remember…you asked for it."

"Yes, sir."

We got a few of the rings, and missed on all tries.

"Again?" Blake asked, about to reach into his wallet. I nodded, leaning against him in a cute way. He smiled.

A few tries later…

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Thank you! Thank you! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" I cried, leaping at Blake and kissing him hard. It turned into a mini make-out session, with the booth dude looking a little freaked out.

"Um, please stop staring. It's rude." Blake muttered, glaring.

"You're the ones doing that in front of my booth."

"Avert your eyes."

"Whatever."  
We walked away from the really idiotic booth dude, aimlessly wandering until we reached the sea of really messy tables. A.K.A the food area.

"Do you wanna eat? Or ride some rides?"

I looked down at my bear, his eyes staring back at me. I pretended he was real and talking to me.

_So, Mr. Bear…should we eat or ride?_

_"Well, Eli, eating before riding could cause an upset stomach, but I say…RIDE! Ride like the wind!"_

_Thank you, Mr. Bear._

I gave it a squeeze, and then kissed absent-minded Blake's cheek. He side-stepped, a little startled, but his eyes warmed when he saw me.

"So? What'll it be?"

"Rides!"

"I see you're going for adventurous, aren't you?"

"You bet!"

We went on all sorts of rides, starting off easy and then going for the scariest. It went well…except for the fact that Blake got sick on _the_ _Superman_. It was on the walkway out of the ride.

"I'm sorry." Cough "I should've." Cough "Known I'd." Cough "Get sick." I rubbed his back, feeling the tremors.

"Maybe we should go home now. We've had a lot of fun."

"I'm fine," He said, straightening up. "Just a little ride sickness. We still have to go on the Ferris wheel and watch the fireworks."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." He slipped his hand in mine-still the same old cool—and led me towards the Ferris wheel. This day had been so perfect, so happy, that if I didn't get another day like it, that would be fine with me.

I think the Ferris wheel dude thought it was weird that two boys wanted to be together. Oh, well.

"I think this is worth the wait." Blake murmured, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

"Yeah, I agree." I cuddled against him, feeling sleep creep up on me. It was a nice ride, slow and comforting. As long as I didn't look down.

"Hey," He nudged me. "Wake up, love. You can't miss the fireworks. Ooh…they're there." He pointed, and a multitude of colors exploded and dissolved in the sky, reflecting in my eyes.

I gasped, sucking in a breath.

"Aren't you lucky I woke you up?"

"One: I wasn't asleep. Two: Yeah, it was."

"Can I start my punishment now?" He asked, leaning towards me, hands cupping my face.

"You didn't do anything wrong."

"So? Can't I just kiss you while no one can look?"

"Okay." He climbed on top of me, kissing me and sucking my breath away. We almost did it right there, but we didn't. All in all, it was a beautiful night.

I'd never exchange it for anything.


	41. Chapter 41

Jake's POV

"I like the name Jasper for a boy. What do you think?"

"Hn." Was could muster up. Cooking food for a pregnant girl all I is a tough job! One word to boyfriends or "friends with benefits": Do NOT get your girlfriends pregnant! You'll have to cook for them!

"Come on!" She whined, leaning over the counter. "It's your kid, too! Pick a name!"

"Ryan."

"For a girl? Well, okay!"

"Whoa, whoa, I meant for a _boy_!" She looked at me with innocence.

"But Ryan's a girl's name, too."

"Oh, really? Name one." She put a finger to her chin, cutely, might I add.

"I knew a girl Ryan when I was nine; in a day camp." Oh, of _course _she could remember one when she wanted to!

"Fine. Ryan for a girl, Jasper for boy." I sighed, feeling very unmanly at the thought of submitting to my girlfriend so easily. She giggled and rubbed my head, like I was a cat.

"Honey, can I ask you something?" I looked up, wondering what she wanted now.

"Sure. What?"

"Well…can you get these things? I want to make sure that we have enough healthy food for awhile. As much as I'd like to drink a Monster and eat candy all day, stupid doctors say no." She handed me a list, a pretty long list.

"'Kay." I turned and began to walk to the door when she made a confused noise. I looked at her, her pretty green eyes staring at me, confused. "What?"

"Um…you're seriously going?"

"Yeah, why?" Now I was the one confused.

"Oh…I thought you'd put up a fight, to be honest." She sheepishly looked down. I went over and kissed her head.

"Because I love you and I want to." She smiled. "Be back in a bit."

"Thank you, honey. Love you!"  
"Love you, too!"

Kimi's POV

How sweet…Jake is being such a good guy to me during this whole ordeal. He's gonna be such a good daddy when his little baby girl is born. I know that right now there's a fifty/fifty chance it could be either or, but I'm hoping for a little girl to dress up and love and adore.

I'm sure Jakey would say he wants a son. Typical male.

I was daydreaming again, as usual, when I heard a rap at the door, loud and demanding. I'm not fat yet, but it was still a work-out to get myself up and walking to the door.

When I opened the door, I came face-to-face with an older, middle-aged woman; blond and tired and reeking of booze.

"So. You're the little s**t my son got pregnant."

Oh. My. God. Jake's _mother_?!

I took a deep breath and stepped aside, trying to be polite. I'm not so good at keeping my temper.

"Hmm. An ingrate of a child, I see. I hope that brat of yours doesn't turn out to be as irresponsible and ungrateful as the both of you."

She stepped into the living room, and I, despite the screams inside my head, telling me to get out, let her in.

"I'm not ungrateful. I'm doing a damn good job keeping my grades up and trying to keep healthy for the baby."

She turned around in a whirlwind, her eyes livid and with a death-stare. I feared for my life. And Jamiet's.

"You shouldn't even _be _alive, much less bearing my son's child!"

"Do you even care about him?! You live with your boyfriend, but you leave him alone! You b***h! At least I love him!" She slapped me, leaving a burning sting upon my cheek.

"You w***e! You have no right to tell me that what I do is wrong! Little s**ts like you shouldn't even be allowed to see the light of day! And your spawn shouldn't either!" She spat, her eyes darting around the kitchen for something. I wondered.

Her hand reached for something in a drawer. And when she pulled it out, my eyes widened.

She had a freaking meat cleaver in her hand!

"So I suppose I shall rid my son of his problem."

"P-problem? I'm n-no problem." I backed away as she began to stalk towards me, an evil, yellow-toothed grin upon her face.

"Say good-bye, you s**t!" She swung and I screamed.


	42. Chapter 42

Jake's POV

Man, Kimi sure made me to go to great lengths to get a couple of items. Okay, so she didn't exactly make me, and I didn't exactly object. In fact, I think I went willingly.

Someone, kill me now.

"Hmm?" The front door's open. I wonder what Kimi could be doing outside.

But then I stopped short, the groceries falling from my hands.

There was blood on the door.

"KIMI!" I screamed, running straight into the house, forgetting the food lying on the sidewalk. I almost slipped going in; there was a lot of blood on the floor. "KIMI!" I screamed again, racing through the house, looking for my beautiful, perfect, perky, sweet… "Kimi…"

"Jake…" She cried, standing in a pool of her own blood, cuts all over her face and arms. Her clothes were stained. "The baby…"

I took her in my arms, bridal-style, and lay her on the couch gently. "It'll be okay, Kim. I'm gonna call an ambulance, okay?" She nodded and I kissed her briefly on the forehead.

Later—the hospital

I sat by Kimi's side as the technician rubbed the wand over her stomach, checking for any sign that it had survived the ordeal. I wasn't sure exactly what happened. But the baby was top priority right now.

Our breathing was shallow, our eyes fixed on the screen, our hands tightly clasped together.

The tech didn't say anything, just stared at the screen, looking for the baby. Then she sighed.

"Is…is the baby…d-d-dead?"  
"No, but their heartbeats are a little irregular, a little fast. The babies are just stressed out, and we'll have to keep an eye on that, but otherwise they're fine."

I know I should be happy right now, but something the doctor said had caught my attention.

"Babies?"

"Heartbeats?"

The tech smiled, and turned the screen towards us. Two little black dots pulsed in rhythmically, side by side.

"Yes, babies, heartbeats. There are two babies in there. You might've noticed you're a little bigger than you should be at three months."

Kimi burst out into tears, turning to me and laughing while crying.

"Oh, Jake, we're having twins! Jasper and Ryan!" I couldn't help but smile at the sight before me. Now I could love two babies, two little children that were half of me. There are just no words to describe what I'm feeling right now.

While we had been on our way to the hospital and her wounds had been tended to, she'd told me and the EMT's what had occurred. My so-called mother had gone to her and confronted her, calling her unforgivable names and attacking her with a meat cleaver.

I had burned with anger, fury at the thought that my girlfriend and child had been hurt, almost killed.

I was still extremely angry, but hearing the news of us having twins made that anger decrease and fade to dull embers. She was the least of my concerns right now. I had to concentrate on getting Kimi and my babies back to top health.

_Check yes, Juliet_

_Are you with me?_

_Rain is falling down on the sidewalk—_

I took Kimi's phone and flipped it open, tears still flowing from my eyes.

"Yeah?" My voice obviously showed signs I'd been crying.

"Oh, jeez, what's going on?!" Eli's frantic voice came out of the speaker. "We heard about Kimi and your mom! Is she okay?!"

"Yeah, Kimi's fine."

"She's okay, Blake," I heard Eli say to Blake. "What about the baby? Is Jamiet okay?"

I laughed, anticipation welling up inside me. Should I keep our twins secret? Or no?

"They're fine."

"Oh, that's goo-wait! What?! Twins?!"

"Yep." Kimi smiled, imagining Eli's reaction. Both him and Blake were squealing and shouting with happiness. God, you'd think they're the parents.

"Egad, man, you really go all the way."

"Shut up. Good-bye." I snapped the phone shut and lay my head against Kimi's slightly round stomach. Her fingers burrowed in my hair, rubbing my head.

"I love you, my babies. Daddy can't wait to see you." I whispered so that no one but me and my children could hear. "I love you. I love you."


	43. Chapter 43

Jake's POV

"Is it time to go _yet_? God, this is so frustrating!" I pound my fist into the side of the hospital bed, wincing when my hand throbs.

"Aww, is my poor Jakey bored?" Kimi asked, coming over and sitting on my lap.

"Yes! When can we leave?"

She laughed her cute laugh that turns me on so bad. Maybe that's how she got pregnant in the first place. Laughing.

"As soon as the doctor says it's okay. Our babies need to be healthy, Mr. Dad." I sighed; her nicknames for me were slightly annoying, but very true.

"Yeah, I know. I want nothing less." I rested my hand on her stomach, calling internally for a movement of any kind.

"Um…do you think your mom is still gonna help us? It's not just one anymore."

I gritted my teeth, trying to keep back the string of curses. That woman disgusted me. She's not my mother. A mother wouldn't try to kill her son's girlfriend just because they were teenagers and having a baby. Not many parents would.

"I think so. Her lawyer's gonna give us all of her saved-up money-which is a lot-if we just _forget_ this happened."

"But it did."

"I know, and that's what's killing me right now. I don't know whether to take it or not."

"Well, I guess we'll have to."

"Yeah."

Sucking up my pride wasn't going to be an easy thing. I wanted nothing more than to go to my "mother" and punch her lights out-maybe even go so far as to kill her. But…I couldn't…no matter how much I wanted to. Kimi needed me more.

Eli's POV

"Jeez, Blake, you sure know how to make it worth it." I sighed as I pulled the covers up.

He laughed, his breathing just as ragged as mine. "I guess you can call it that. It's not that big of a deal, personally."

"Oh, psh. Better than anyone else I know."

"Is there someone I need to be worried about?" He teased, sitting up against the headboard.

"No!" I cried; my eyes wide and my face flushed. I do that easy, apparently. "You're the only one for me!"

"Same here." He hugged me, kissing my neck and jaw, nibbling at my ear.

"What about you?"

"Hmm?"

"Is there anyone that I need to be worried about? Past girlfriend?"

He paused. Not good. "Not girlfriend, per say."

"You had a boyfriend in the past?"  
He looked down guiltily, as if it was something he needed to be ashamed of. "Yes. His name was Adam. But that's all you need to know right now."

"How long were you together?"

"A couple of years. From eighth grade to just before I moved here."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I couldn't help but feel jealousy well up inside me.

"Because I didn't need to. It's not something that concerns me here."

"It's not like I'm mad or anything, I guess it's just a little surprising."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." I turned and kissed him hard, holding his face firmly when I pulled away.

"You don't need to be, it's okay."

"You sure?"  
"Yes! You're with me and we're truly, madly, deeply in love." His eyes warmed, a smile unraveling itself.

"That is very true. I don't think I could love anyone else besides you, cute boy."

"Same here!"

I didn't tell him, but I secretly worried if Adam was going to be a problem in our relationship. Would he try to claim Blake back? Or what? Ahh! Being in a relationship is so hard! Help.


	44. Chapter 44

Eli's POV-2 months later

"Huh? You want me to go with you? But I'm not—he should-fine." I slammed the phone down, growling a little.

"What's wrong, love?" Blake says before stuffing a spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

"Kimi wants me to go with her to the doctor. Jake's sick and can't go."

"Oh, well, that's not so bad." He said, leafing through his portfolio of photos for his photography class. ^_^ My little photographer love.

"Yeah, only 'cause you don't have to."

"No, I think it's nice because you get to see the little peanuts."

That was a joke between us, that Kimi and Jake's babies were peanuts. Though they've made Kimi's stomach bloat like a balloon the past couple of months. And it wasn't even over yet.

"*sigh* I suppose. It's just…I wanted to spend time with you today. You've been so busy, I just wanna be with you." I said, hugging him around the neck from behind. His hands came up to mine, then reached to rub my back.

"I know, love, I know. But it's okay. We can be together tonight."

"Okay, if you say so." I smirk, knowing what will await me tonight.

Later-the doctor's office

"Thanks for coming with me, Eli. You're a real cute boy. I just didn't think I could come on my own, being as big as I am." She says, patting her stomach.

She's been wearing over-sized t-shirts and sweatshirts ever since she started to show, so no one really knows she's pregnant yet except those around her.

"You're not huge."

"I never said huge! I said big! Aw, god, I'm so fat!" She wailed, putting her head in her hands.

"Hey it's your own fault you weren't careful." I chuckle, crossing my arms.

"Shut up!" She cried, smacking my arm.

"Ow…jerk." She giggled.

"Kimberly Hill? The doctor will see you now." A nurse called, and Kimi's hand grasped mine.

"I'm nervous."

"So am I."

"Why you?"

"'Cause I don't want them to think I'm the dad."

"Oh, they know Jake." We were escorted into a dark room, with a table and monitors and a chair. I don't know why, but I'm very scared right now. Help…

Kimi hopped up onto the table, swinging her feet until a female doctor came in, clipboard in hand and smiling.

"Hello, Kimi. I trust you're feeling well?"

"Yup! They're moving around a lot!"

"Well, that's good. Who's this? Not the father?" Her eyes turned onto me and I felt my cheeks burn.

"No, Jakey couldn't make it. So my friend Eli came instead."

"Ah, I see. Would you like to find out the sex of the babies today?"

Kimi practically bounced up and down, but when I squeezed her hand as a warning, she calmed down. "Um…I kinda wanted Jake to be here, but…okay."

"All right, lie down. You know the drill."

"Drill? What drill?"

They both laughed. "Aww, cute boy, you're nervous." Kimi patted my head.

"Let's see now," The doctor murmured, moving the weird little stick thingy over Kimi's round stomach. "Ah…would you like to know?"

"You can tell already?" Kimi asked, her voice brimming with excitement.

"Yes, I've been doing this for awhile. This one, baby A is a girl. See? And baby B is a boy. Congratulations, you're having a daughter and a son."  
"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! YES!" Kimi screamed, crying and laughing hysterically all at the same time. It was a little strange, I thought I could feel tears pricking at my eyes, too.

But I'm a man. Men don't cry. Okay, I do.

Don't tell Jake.

He'll never let me live it down.


	45. Chapter 45

Blake's POV

"So, where to?" Eli asked as we walked down Main Street, arms swinging between us.

"How about we…go to the park? We never go there." I thought quickly, hoping he liked that idea. I was wrong. He LOVED it.

"Yeah, that's great! Let's go!" He started dragging me towards the park entrance, ignoring the stares of people. They'd all pretty much gotten used to us, but still…we are a strange sight in a small-town.

"You really are too cute for your own good, you know." He smiled, his cheeks pink from the wind and hair blowing around. It just made my heart warm.

"Yeah, I know! And that's why you love me so much, right?"

"Right." I was too wrapped up in Eli and his beautifulness, that I didn't notice a familiar person to the right, staring at me, recognizing me.

"Blake…" Hearing his voice made it all rush back.

"Adam…" My voice caught and I halted, causing Eli to stop and look between Adam and me.

"Blake…what's going on? Who is this?"

Eli's POV

"This is Adam…my ex-boyfriend." He said; his eyes still fixed on the boy whose eyes were filled with an emotion that Blake's held a lot when he was with me. Love.

"It's good to see you, Blake. You're doing good?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Fine. Who's that?" Now Adam's attention was on me and Blake's hold on my hand tightened.

"This is Eli. My _current _boyfriend."

Adam scoffed and began to laugh, for a reason I didn't understand.

"Jeez, Blake, don't sleep with him and dump him like you did to me." What? Blake did what?

"Adam, I didn't break up with you for that. My parents _made _me. We were moving!"

"Do they know about him?"

"Yes, they do. They stabbed me over it!"

"So you need a place to crash? I got an apartment nearby."

"No, I don't." Blake's voice was tight and controlled; the anger welling up inside if you listened close enough. "I'm staying with Eli. But thanks for the offer."

"Oh, that's too bad. An old spark might've re-lit, for all we know."

"No, I would've refused anyway. I have Eli, and that's all I need." I felt like I was caught in the middle, but it was actually Blake who was in the middle, me and Adam fighting over who would be Blake's number-one.

"And what about you? You love him with all of your being? Has he done it to you yet?"

"Shut up, Adam! He's got nothing to do with this!"  
Adam tsked and waved his finger. "Ah-ah-ah. He's got _everything _to do with it now. So? Answer the questions, _Eli_."

"Yes, I love him. And I don't need to answer the last one."

He held up his hands in mock defeat. "That's okay. I think I have my answer anyway."

"So you can leave now."

"I guess so, but I won't surrender you this easily, Blake. I'll fight until the very end. You know how I'm like that. See ya."

And that was the first time I'd ever seen Adam. It was almost frightening how he'd decided to take back Blake.

Blake took my face in his hands, thumbs rubbing my cheeks. "Please know that I love you and only you. Adam holds no place in my heart anymore. You own all of it. Please know that." His head sank onto my shoulder, and I felt his tears soak into my shirt.

I lifted his chin up and kissed away all of the tears and then held him close to me, like he'd always done for me. Adam had really shaken him up. "Don't worry, I know you love me. And I love you with all my being."

"I love you, Eli."

"I love you, too, Blake."


	46. Chapter 46

Adam's POV

Okay, so here's my problem: My ex-boyfriend, whom I still have feelings for has this new, whiny, clingy boyfriend who is the most absolute annoying person ever! I just wanna wring his neck!  
So I need a plan that will just tear them apart, something that'll make them never wanna be together again! Then I can be Blake's crying shoulder. ^_^ Maybe get some action. ^_^

So…what methods? Obviously I'm gonna stalk them; see what time they go to the bus stop, get home, etc. Maybe take a few pictures to, uh, stimulate me, motivate me

But then comes the tricky part: how to deal with them? I could kill them, but then it'd just be too messy. Cleaning up, disposing of the body and weapon, creating an alibi. That's way too much work. I want something quick, something easy.

I could poison Eli, sending him into a coma or killing him. They might trace it back to me; that would suck. Or knock him out, causing brain damage. No. Blake would still love him. Gah! Why is it so hard to think of ways to crush your ex's relationship! Dammit!

"Hey, dude, you gonna order or not?"

"Yeah, I want a cotton candy cone, please."

Yes, even evil ex-boyfriends need a tasty snack now and then! I, for one, favor ice cream. Cotton candy, preferably. Yum.

Now, back to business. Lick, lick. Oh! Snap, I got it! Heh heh heh heh…evil plot forming inside my head. Oh, I love the way my mind works. This is gonna be so much fun.

Later—Outside Eli's house—Eli's POV

"Okay, I'm gonna take out the trash. Be back in a sec." I call back to Blake, who's currently scrubbing the toilets because my parents asked us to clean while they went out to eat with friends.

"Sure, just don't be gone too long. You know how I worry." He sticks his head out, hair held back by a bandana.

"Yeah, a little too much. Jeez, give me some freedom." I lift my arms up, like I was gonna fly. He came up behind me, kissing my neck.

"If I gave you freedom, you might decide that you wanna give me a heart attack by doing something crazy." I turn towards him, sighing.

"Oh, please. When have I ever done something crazy?" He put a finger to his chin, thoughtful.

"I dunno; gone out with me, stayed with me through my parents, ex…need I go on?"

"Nah, I'll be right back. Miss you."

"Miss you, too." We held our arms out dramatically, you know how they do it in movies. I had such a good feeling about life, despite the whole Adam thing, that I had no idea of what was to come.

Because all of a sudden, a pair of lips pressed against mine, a lip piercing cold against my lips. A tongue shoved into my mouth and hands wrapped around my body, pulling me closer. I thought I knew who it was, but I couldn't be sure.

"ADAM!" I heard Blake shout.

Then it hit me.

Adam was kissing me.


	47. Chapter 47

Adam's POV

Okay, so here's my problem: My ex-boyfriend, whom I still have feelings for has this new, whiny, clingy boyfriend who is the most absolute annoying person ever! I just wanna wring his neck!  
So I need a plan that will just tear them apart, something that'll make them never wanna be together again! Then I can be Blake's crying shoulder. ^_^ Maybe get some action. ^_^

So…what methods? Obviously I'm gonna stalk them; see what time they go to the bus stop, get home, etc. Maybe take a few pictures to, uh, stimulate me, motivate me

But then comes the tricky part: how to deal with them? I could kill them, but then it'd just be too messy. Cleaning up, disposing of the body and weapon, creating an alibi. That's way too much work. I want something quick, something easy.

I could poison Eli, sending him into a coma or killing him. They might trace it back to me; that would suck. Or knock him out, causing brain damage. No. Blake would still love him. Gah! Why is it so hard to think of ways to crush your ex's relationship! Dammit!

"Hey, dude, you gonna order or not?"

"Yeah, I want a cotton candy cone, please."

Yes, even evil ex-boyfriends need a tasty snack now and then! I, for one, favor ice cream. Cotton candy, preferably. Yum.

Now, back to business. Lick, lick. Oh! Snap, I got it! Heh heh heh heh…evil plot forming inside my head. Oh, I love the way my mind works. This is gonna be so much fun.

Later—Outside Eli's house—Eli's POV

"Okay, I'm gonna take out the trash. Be back in a sec." I call back to Blake, who's currently scrubbing the toilets because my parents asked us to clean while they went out to eat with friends.

"Sure, just don't be gone too long. You know how I worry." He sticks his head out, hair held back by a bandana.

"Yeah, a little too much. Jeez, give me some freedom." I lift my arms up, like I was gonna fly. He came up behind me, kissing my neck.

"If I gave you freedom, you might decide that you wanna give me a heart attack by doing something crazy." I turn towards him, sighing.

"Oh, please. When have I ever done something crazy?" He put a finger to his chin, thoughtful.

"I dunno; gone out with me, stayed with me through my parents, ex…need I go on?"

"Nah, I'll be right back. Miss you."

"Miss you, too." We held our arms out dramatically, you know how they do it in movies. I had such a good feeling about life, despite the whole Adam thing, that I had no idea of what was to come.

Because all of a sudden, a pair of lips pressed against mine, a lip piercing cold against my lips. A tongue shoved into my mouth and hands wrapped around my body, pulling me closer. I thought I knew who it was, but I couldn't be sure.

"ADAM!" I heard Blake shout.

Then it hit me.

Adam was kissing me.


	48. Chapter 48

Eli's POV

Oh, my god, what the hell's happening? One minute I'm happy, taking out the trash and the next thing I know, Adam-Blake's ex-is kissing me rather forcefully, might I add.

"Adam, get the _hell _off of him! Leave him the f**k alone!" Blake swore; his hands gripping Adam's arms and pulling him off, no…more like threw him off me. When Adam stumbled back, Blake stood in front of me, his eyes like black death and breathing heavily.

"Jeez, Blake, don't throw a hissy fit!" Adam wiped some dirt off, a sly grin plastered on his face.

"No, it's a perfectly good time to throw a fit! You do _not _kiss my boyfriend and expect to get away with it! Hell no!" He started to advance, but I grabbed him around the middle, pulling him back.

"Blake, don't do something you'll regret. Please, don't. I love you, only you. It meant nothing, honest."

"I believe you," He said through clenched teeth. "But I don't trust _him_, that bastard." I could feel his muscles tensing up, preparing for a fight.

"Please don't fight him, please don't."

"Yeah, Blake, listen to my new boy-ah—hey!" Blake had charged at him, barely held back by me. I wondered inwardly where Jake was when I needed him. Oh, that's right. Taking care of Kimi.

"Blake, stop!" I whined, unable to hide the anxiety from my voice.

"Jeez, I wonder what you ever saw in him, Blake. He's so whiny, so needy, and so…obnoxious. You and me? Now _that's _chemistry. We're practically twins, we're so alike. And when we were together…man…that was magic. Remember? You do remember, don't you?"

"Unfortunately, I do, but I prefer thinking about my current relationship and the memories we're making together. I never had to fight to stay with you, but with Eli, I did. And that made me realize that I want him and only him. He's everything to me."

It made my heart melt, but not for very long. I don't think anyone can ignore this type of situation very easily.

"Sap talk, man, sap talk!" Adam cried out, getting a little more desperate. Things only go from bad to worse when people get too desperate. They usually take pretty extreme measures.

"No, it's not. It's the talk of someone in love. You would know if you stopped stalking previous relationships."

Adam growled, his fists balling up. This isn't good. He's gonna explode if someone doesn't stop him. "I swear I'm gonna…" Kill you, is what he didn't say.

"A-adam, don't…don't do anything…please, don't."

"Why should I listen to you?" He snapped, glowering at me, coming out from behind Blake, but still keeping a hold on him.

"B-because it's not right…doing what y-you're doing."

"And how would you know? You ever been dumped before? The only one you ever thought was gonna work? Well, I have!"

"Adam…listen, I still care for you," Huh? "But I'm in love with Eli. We can still be friends…"

"Don't you even dare say that one more time…don't or…I'll kill you." He put a gun up, cocked and ready to go. He started to pull the trigger, aiming at Blake.

It went off.

Smoke.

Black.

Darkness.

"NOOOOO!!!!!"


	49. Chapter 49

Jake's POV

"Wow, I've really been packing on the pounds," Kimi said, admiring her stomach, which was now clearly visible. Well, with twins, of course she'd be bigger than normal. "God, I'm so fat."

We decided on Jasper Alexander Ryan for our son and Alexis Mara Ryan for our daughter. Their last names are gonna be mine, since me and Kimi are probably gonna get married some day. But probably not anytime soon. She has to have the twins, lose a little weight, and plan a wedding.

But I don't mind waiting one year, or ten. Our kids matter more.

"Well, you're pregnant. Big deal!" She smacked my arm with the "what to expect" book. It hurt really bad. She's got a good arm.

"It's a very big deal! I've lost my figure!" She wailed. I stood, grabbing her around the waist, kissing up and down her neck roughly.

"Damn," I muttered, becoming totally gone. "Then I won't be able to have the fun we usually have when they're born."

"Ha ha! Down boy! We still have to go to school, college, jobs…we're not gonna have time to do anything for awhile!" Kimi twisted out of my grip, hands on either side of my face. "Hey, don't get too excited, 'kay? I'm not gonna wash those pants."

"Yeah, yeah. You're no fun anymore." I pouted.

"Hormones, duh!" As if that explained everything.

"That's why I dislike getting girls pregnant! Stupid hormones!" I threw my hands above my head, in frustration.

"But you get two pretty babies out of it."

"I'm not ready. I expected to go through high school and college with a party-boy attitude, not taking care of babies. I…I'm really freaked out." I slid to the floor, shaking.

I am so not ready for the twins. It wasn't that I didn't love them; it's just that I'm still a kid myself.

Soon I was sobbing, the noise filling the room. I tried to stop at first, but it soon became pointless.

I'd reached my breaking point. All the fears, anxiety I'd kept locked up, came pouring out in one big flow.

"So you're not happy?" Kimi asked through her own tears. Aw, jeez, mood swing. Or maybe she's breaking because I am.

"Of course I am! It's just…I'm scared!"

"So am I. People are gonna notice soon. School's gonna be over, but they're still gonna talk. S-still…" She started to sob, too.

This was becoming too painful.

I stood and made my way over to Kimi, taking her in my arms and holding her close. Our pain, fear, anxiety seemed to be diminished; maybe Jasper and Alexis were doing it, calming their parents. I think they want us to be sane.

"Huh? Wha…?" I'd felt something nudge me, so I dropped to my knees and stared. I put my hand to her stomach and felt another nudge. Kimi chuckled, smiling.

"You felt Jasper? I feel them all the time." How'd she know it's Jasper kicking? Ah, well.

"Uh-huh." It was absolutely mesmerizing, feeling them through their mother's skin.

I just stayed there, holding the three best things in my life.

Isn't life grand?


	50. Chapter 50

THE END!!! ^_^

Adam's POV

Oh, my fucking god! I…I shot him…I can't believe I actually did it! Ha. Ha ha! Wow, I can barely hear my own laughter. Sounds kind of maniacal…sweet…I always did want to perfect the crazy laugh. Sort of like Light's on Death Note. Now that guy has a killer laugh.

There's the faint sound of sobbing in the background. Is it Eli? Blake? Voices…the gun seriously screwed up my hearing.

"H-help…911…help…" Now who the hell is talking?! A male, definitely. But I just can't place it!

Oh, dammit. I missed. I got the wrong person. Well, he's stupid for getting in the way.

Oh, that's right, self, RUN AWAY!!!!

But as I took off running, the survivor tackled me, sending us both rolling through the grass. He pinned me, shouting and swearing, I presume, but as you know, I can't really hear him.

Then I see the signature red and blue flashing lights of police cars, not to mention there's an ambulance. It's not gonna help him. I got him in the head.

The cops replaced the survivor, escorting him away, handcuffing me and mumbling my rights, blah, blah, blah. Whatever. Jail's not gonna really suck that much, so I hear. But at least he dies…a consolation prize for me.

^_^

Mission accomplished!

Kimi's POV

Jeez, these kids sure love to fight and they're only five minutes old! ^_^ Über kawaii!

"I think Alexis isn't gonna let her brother push her around, eh?" I teased, knowing Jake was like all men. Thinking the "men are better than girls" idea, so I knew he'd fight back.

And I do love a feisty Jake.

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna teach Jasper to do kung-fu." He said, his arm resting on my shoulder. We both felt a little better after releasing all that anxiety and fear earlier.

I curled closer to him, a tough feat with a balloon in the way. "Do you even know kung-fu?"

"No…but maybe some guy can teach him."

"Jake…what if he turns out like Jasper in _Twilight_?"

"You named him after that guy?" I guiltily looked down, wondering if he'd spotted the blush on my cheeks. I actually had named him after Jasper Cullen. What? He's cute. I can only hope my little boy is the same.

"Did you?"

"Yes."

"Aw, man! Now he's got a wuss for his namesake!" I sat up, glaring a little.

"He is not! I meant; what if he likes to read or something?" Jake shrugged.

"Dunno. We'll have to see what happens."

Then the phone started to ring. Jake lazily picked up the phone and answered. But he soon was sitting forward, his expression one of horror.

"What? What're you saying, he was shot? Oh, my god! Yeah. Yeah, we're coming!" He slammed the phone down and pulled me to my feet. "Come on, he's in the hospital! Adam shot him! Blake's ex."

"Who got shot?" Which one of my cute boys was hurt? Where? "Where?"

"In the head. They're trying to keep him alive."

I couldn't help but dread what I was about to walk into.

Hospital—waiting room

It was extremely hard to keep from worrying. Jake wouldn't tell me who'd gotten hurt. He just kept his mouth shut and assured me it would be okay.

But when we got to the waiting room and saw the survivor, I nearly dropped to my knees. Jake caught me, but he was just as pale and shaking as I was.

"What's going on?" I tried to keep my voice level, but all three of us were crying.

"Adam…he…he shot him. He shot Eli."


End file.
